


Unrequited

by jl_micasea



Series: Unrequited [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Themes, All Rights Reserved, All members are dancers, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, Chan runs the club, Character Development, Characters make bad decisions, Cheating, Dancing is Sexy, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Drinking, Erotic dancing, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Promiscuity, Romance, SKz Smut, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex for Money, Sexual Tension, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Voyeurism, chan is a diva, hyunjin catches feels, minho can't help himself, non idol members, sex is a business arrangement, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Lee Know is your best friend, with benefits, and the most sought after ‘entertainer’ in the city. But what do you do when emotions run high and the line between friends and lovers begins to blur?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Series: Unrequited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> The Unrequited universe is one of my favourites to be created to date, I put so much work into it its' almost hilarious. Please do enjoy, and make sure to read the sequel 'Unmatched' if you're so inclined and want a conclusion to the story. Feedback is massively appreciated via AO3 or more directly, on my Tumblr. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### *knock knock*

You smiled slyly to yourself as the rapping on your door got more intense.

He was right on time.

You stood from the sofa, hooking your fingers into your panties and sliding them down over your legs. No point in throwing around pleasantries. You both knew what he was here for.

You wandered over to the door, clicking the lock and pulling it open.

“I’ve got thirty minutes.”

You raised your eyebrow at the utterly delicious man in front of you, still dressed in his work outfit of a red silk shirt and tight leather trousers, finished with a black choker around his thick neck. You braced yourself as he barged his way into your apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

A gasp escaped your lips as he pinned you against the door, his hands touching you everywhere, hiking up your oversized shirt as he sucked and nipped at your neck. You closed your eyes, winding your fingers into his steely grey tresses, your body responding to his advances by itself.

Minho hummed as he consumed you, frantic in his motions as the need to fuck overwhelmed him.

Your eyes met his as he momentarily broke away from you. His lips parted expectantly and he leaned in, only to be stopped by your gentle finger on his lips.

“Nuh uh. You know the rule.” You whispered as you gently reminded him about your one, simple no-go. You’d let this man do borderline unspeakable things to you… and you had. But kissing? No. That was off the table for you. Kissing would give this relationship a much more intimate feeling, one that neither of you wanted. It was best to keep things simple.

Minho growled from his throat, frustrated that you were still denying him. But he could cope with it for now.

“Turn around.”

A smirk crossed your lips as you turned to face the door, and you whined helplessly as Minho kicked your legs apart. His body became flush against yours, you heard the jangling of a belt buckle coming undone, and your core tingled with anticipation.

Wrapping his long fingers around your neck, you felt his solid cock slide between your thigh gap, his head dragging through your soaking folds. You mewled at the sensation, arching your back to encourage him to enter you.

“You’re so fucking needy.”

A purely lustful groan emitted from you as you felt Minho’s length ease inside you, filling you right to the hilt. Minho grunted through gritted teeth, tightening his grip around your neck as he fucked you from behind, forcing you up against the door. Your face pressed against the wood, your breathing became constricted from the hold he had on your neck, and you whined like a cat in heat as he claimed you.

“Ugh, _yes_ …” You whimpered, your hands outstretched against the door as Minho forced himself into you. Hooking your leg up over his arm to give himself better access, he hit you deeper than before, and the two of you moaned in sync. The dull, rhythmic sounds of your body pushing against the door became harder as he rutted against you, his motions becoming sloppier as the throws of orgasm began to take over.

“ _Fuck_ …” Minho cursed, his grip on you weakening as he struggled to keep himself together.

“You close?” You whimpered, looking for the sign you knew too well.

Minho hissed, withdrawing his length and taking his cock in his hand.

“On your knees, angel.”

You willingly complied, sinking to your knees and holding your mouth wide open for him as the pet name he’d used with you for years made you high. You’d be lying if you said this wasn’t your favourite part. You couldn’t get enough of how he tasted.

Minho pumped himself furiously, his cheeks burning as his release burst out of him, landing in hot, sticky white stripes along your tongue and over your face. You hummed in content, swallowing greedily and lapping your tongue over the tip of his cock, not wanting a drop to go to waste.

Minho’s eyes darkened as he watched you, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“Jesus… I needed that.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair as he buckled his trousers back up.

You stood from the floor, flashing him a wink as you headed into the kitchen for some paper towels. You wiped the cum from around your face and mouth, splashing cold water on it to erase the sticky sensation.

“Bad day?” You asked over your shoulder.

“Just busy. Got a party of eight tonight and another fifteen after that.”

“Sounds like fun.” You laughed, picturing the pure frustration on Minho’s face. You grabbed a glass of water, relishing in the feeling of it trickling down your throat as you took a sip.

“I like this, by the way…” You smiled, tugging at the silk shirt he wore as you plopped yourself down on the sofa next to him.

Minho rolled his eyes, glaring at you through his thick, black lashes.

“Not my idea.”

“Chan’s?” You asked, half knowing the answer already.

Minho nodded, looking down at himself and smoothing the silk beneath his fingers.

“He thinks it’ll go down well the clients. Give us a ‘gentlemanly’ image.” He scoffed.

You cocked your head, taking another sip of the water.

“He’s not wrong. It suits you.”

“Don’t flatter me, Y/N.” He sighed. “I don’t see what difference it makes. The clothes we wear mean fuck all. The clients only want one thing, and they’ll get it either way as long as they’re good for the cash. So why bother with all the effort? It’s pointless.”

You cocked your head at him, wondering what he meant by that. His job involved his two biggest passions in life. Dancing, and sex. It was like he’d been born to do it. He was by far the most popular entertainer the club had, and you knew for a fact he had a waiting list of people wanting to be with him that spanned on for months. He loved the thrill of it, the performances he put on and the showmanship behind it. He thrived off being the object of womens’ and mens’ desires. Despite your protests when he’d first started doing it, he’d been the one to convince you that it was his calling. He never wanted to do anything else. So it was unusual to hear him talk like this.

“Is everything-”

Minho held a hand up, cutting you off as he sensed the tone to your voice.

“Nuh uh. We don’t do this. I gotta go back to work. Call you later.”

“Sure…”

You watched as he headed for your door, not even turning back as he left your apartment.

As much as your arrangement was strictly business, Minho was also a friend. A friend you’d had for a very long time. It genuinely nagged at you when he seemed stressed or overworked.

You sighed, running your hands through your hair and stretching out your back.

You’d accepted that this wasn’t your business. Despite the fact his life was full of more sex than your average person could handle, he still always came to you in the end. _You_ were the only one that could really give him the satisfaction he so desperately chased. The only one would could _truly_ sate his appetite.

So you knew you’d just have to be here for him, the only way you knew how. Like you always had been.

* * *

##### You looked yourself over in the mirror, smiling in smug satisfaction.

You didn’t often dress up, but when you did, you looked _fire._

Smoothing down the tight black dress over your curves, you threw your hair out and let it fall over your shoulders. You picked up the dark crimson lipstick from your dressing table, forming your lips into a sultry pout as you applied the colour. You’d always thought dark suited you best.

**_*ring ring*_ **

The shrill ringing of your phone came from the table beneath you, and you smiled as you saw the caller ID.

“What’s up, G?”

_“Yo, baby girl! You ready for tonight?”_

She already sounded so excited, you couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m so ready.”

_“Are you wearing the dress?”_

You admired yourself in the mirror once more, noting how the sheer fabric clung to your hips and butt.

“Oh yeah…”

Gina whistled from between her teeth down the phone.

_“Ugh, you realise your hotness gives me physical pain, right? I’ll be there soon, can you call a cab from your place for like, 15 minutes?”_

“Sure. I’ll call them now.”

_“Thanks, sweetie! Hope you got your good panties on, tonight’s gonna be crazy!”_

You laughed under your breath as you ended the call, quickly tapping in the number for a cab.

You needed this, and honestly, you were looking forward to it. Gina was a lot of things, but she was nothing if not a party animal. With her by your side, you could be confident that things would at least be interesting.

* * *

##### “So where are we going?” You asked, taking another sharp swig of vodka from the flask Gina had stashed in her clutch.

“It’s a surprise, baby girl. You’re gonna love this place though. It’s the hottest club in town, and the rumours about it are _wild_ …”

You winced as the vodka flooded down your throat, leaving a pleasant burning sensation behind. Looking out the windows of the cab, you could tell you were in the downtown part of the city. It was essentially the red light district, but it was never officially called that. It was just known for its’ seedy clubs and evening workers.

“A strip joint?” You asked pensively, handing the flask back to Gina.

“Oh, no, honey. Please, afford me some shred of class?” She laughed, bringing the flask to her lips. “This place is _so_ much more than that.”

You raised your eyebrow at her, admittedly intrigued. A strip joint would have been fine, but you honestly had hoped for something a bit more. Maybe Gina was about deliver.

The cab came to a gradual stop at the entrance to a dark alley. You thanked the driver and handed him the cash, rearranging your dress around you as you climbed out of the car and wobbled on your feet.

You could have sworn you knew this place…

“It’s down here. Come on!” Gina squealed, linking her arm in yours and taking the lead as the two of you click-clacked down the stone street in your heels. The cold evening air made you shiver, but the warmth of the alcohol in your system was slowly starting to take effect.

Towards the end of the alley, you saw a faintly lit red neon sign above a large metal door.

_Seventh Heaven._

Shit.

“Uh, G? Are you sure this is the place?” You asked, feeling a knot form in your stomach as you read the name you recognised.

“This is it!” She beamed, picking up her speed as she approached the door.

You swallowed, thinking of a thousand different excuses to go anywhere else.

“Isn’t there anywhere else we can go?”

Gina flashed you a glare, pouting disapprovingly.

“Please don’t tell me your shitting out of this. There’s nowhere else, at least not anywhere close. And trust me, once you’re in there, you won’t want to leave.”

She didn’t give you another chance to protest as she knocked twice on the large metal door. A small compartment slid open, and a pair of eyes flicked over the two of you.

“Word?” A gruff voice from behind the door asked.

Gina bounced on the spot in excitement, barely able to contain herself.

“Uh… Kitten! The word is kitten!” She beamed.

The eyes retracted from the door and the compartment slid closed. The heavy sound of metal dragging on metal emitted from the door as it swung open, allowing the two of you inside.

“Downstairs. Turn right.”

Gina nodded in understanding, grabbing your hand as she pulled you inside.

Your stomach churned as you descended the dimly lit carpeted stairs, small tentative steps carrying you forwards as Gina practically bounced off the walls.

“Did you hear that?!” She squealed. “This place uses fucking _code words_! They give you your word when you book and tell you to use it at the door! How exciting is this shit?!”

You laughed nervously, nodding in agreement with her.

You approached the bottom of the stairs, and turning right around the corner as per the mans’ instructions, you were greeted by a heavy, red velvet curtain. Faint traces of the bass line to an EDM track could be heard from behind it, and your heart raced.

Gina turned to you, flashing you a bright thumbs up as she pulled the curtain aside with both hands.

And you stepped into another world.

This was definitely a club, there was no doubt about that.

Small, red velvet chairs lined the room, surrounding black marble tables that were dotted around in no particular structure. Soft looking black panels were erected around them, creating a sense of privacy for whoever was sitting there. An elegant steel and glass bar lined the back wall, with collections of various liquors and spirits proudly put on display behind it. The room was lit by small, multi-coloured spotlights in the ceiling that emitted tones of red, blue and green, with larger, brighter lights shining down on notably the most intriguing thing in the room.

You counted seven… no, eight podiums, each of them branching off the main stage that was currently hidden from view by more red curtains. The podiums were small, but wide enough that a person could stand on them. Several of them held long, metal poles stretching from floor to ceiling, while others simply had a single, plush chair draped with a dark crimson throw on them.

Your throat went dry as you absorbed your surroundings, the smell of sweet alcohol invaded your senses and something else that smelled like… vanilla? You couldn’t quite tell, but it was a heady combination. This whole place had such a sensual, erotic vibe to it, you couldn’t help but tingle with pure excitement. No wonder it was so popular.

A man with a smart, black suit on approached you, bowing gracefully in greeting.

“Welcome to Seventh Heaven, ladies. This way, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	2. Chapter 2

##### Welcome to Seventh Heaven, ladies. This way, please...

Gina turned to you, giving you an almost comical smile as the man led you into the deeper recesses of the main room.

Looking in from the door, the place had looked almost empty, but as you wandered inside you noticed other people, men and women sat around. Some in groups, some in couples, and some alone, but all of them looked like they were sitting on the edge of their seats. You wondered if it had been designed that way on purpose.

The man took you into the middle of the room, winding his way between the tables, careful to avoid disturbing the other patrons. You followed meekly, teetering on your heels as he showed you to your place. You’d been seated more or less right in the middle of everyone, with a clear view of the stage. You were in awe of how, despite being seated so closely to others, you still felt like you were in a private booth. You traced your hand over the blank panel behind you, and it was as soft to the touch as it looked.

“Your word again, Madam?” The man asked, leaning in closely to Gina.

“Kitten-” She replied, cupping her hands around her mouth in an attempt to be discreet, but failing miserably.

The man nodded and smiled, giving another small bow.

“The performance will begin shortly, ladies. My name is Butler, and I am the Maître D’ of Seventh Heaven. I will have your drinks brought over. It is my honour to look after you tonight.”

You watched him in utter disbelief as he walked away. You could barely believe places like this even existed anymore.

“Performance…?” You asked Gina, leaning into her ear.

Gina raised her eyebrows at you in quick succession, squirming with excitement.

“Why do they keep asking for the code word?” You asked again.

“I don’t really know-” she replied, furrowing her eyebrows. “But I’ve got a sneaking suspicion it’s got something to do with who we’re going to get.”

 _Who_ you were going to get?

“What-”

You were momentarily interrupted by a girl with a tray of drinks approaching your table. She lowered the tray with one hand, bending her knees as she elegantly whipped off a napkin and placed one in front of each of you. She held one of the dark red cocktails by the stem of the tall glass, skillfully placing it on the napkin. You smiled in thanks, wondering what the hell you’d just been given.

But that wasn’t all she had.

Reaching into the small silk apron she had around her waist, she pulled two tiny sets of binoculars from the pocket. She placed them on the table neatly, bowing in gratitude before she walked away.

They looked almost exactly like the ones you got in theaters. The ones that the posh people in the higher rows used to tell you exactly how posh they really were. They were so small, you felt like they’d break in your hands, but they were elegantly decorated. Made of gold metal with intricate weavings laced into them, they looked almost antique.

“I see you…”

You looked up to see Gina holding her binocular to her eyes, staring straight at you.

You laughed under your breath, placing yours back down on the table in front of you. You didn’t think you’d need them, and honestly weren’t sure why you’d been given them.

Taking a sip of your drink, you hummed in delight as the sweet taste of dry strawberries flooded your throat and warmed you from the inside. You had no idea what kind of alcohol this was, but it was clearly very pricey, and very much above the usual store-brand vodka you were used to.

“So, what were you saying about the code word?” You asked, prodding Gina into finishing what she’d started to tell you.

“Oh, right-” She replied, smacking her lips as she took a sip of her own cocktail. “So, when you book this place, they ask you to choose which package you want. Standard or deluxe. The standard just includes the table, drinks, and the performance we’re about to see, right? But I literally couldn’t find _anywhere_ online what this deluxe package was like, and I’ve only heard rumours from a friend of a friend about what it involves. The whole thing is like… shrouded in mystery. It’s _so_ weird. And the waiting list for it is literally like 6 months. But you know me… killer curiosity and connections everywhere, right?”

You raised your eyebrow, nodding at her to continue. She really did have connections everywhere. You’d wondered which strings she’d tugged on to get you in here ahead of the poor people on the waiting list.

“So anyway, if you choose the deluxe, like I did for us, they ask you these questions…”

“Questions?”

“Yeah. And they’re not questions like, what time are you coming? How many of you are there? It’s _deep_ stuff…”

You cocked your head, listening intently.

“Like… what’s your deepest fantasy? When was your last _personal_ health screening? Do you prefer to be dominated or put in control? That kind of thing.”

“Yeah, right. What do they actually ask you?” You scoffed into your drink.

“Fuck off, I’m telling the truth! They really ask you that!” She whined.

“B- but, that’s so…”

“I know, right?!” She squealed. “It’s seriously not for the faint of heart. They do say that you don’t have to answer some of the questions if you don’t want, but the more you answer, the more _personal_ your experience here will be. And if you refuse to answer the ones about the health checks and stuff, they’ll just take you off the list altogether.”

You shifted in your seat. You’d had no idea just how involved Seventh Heaven was. He’d never told you any of this.

“Wait- did you answer those for me?!”

“Am I fucking oracle?” She glared. “No, of course not. I know you get checked regularly, honey, but how the hell am I supposed to know what your fantasies are? I just had to give my own honest answers.”

You swallowed, taking another sip of your drink. You were getting more nervous about this by the minute.

“After you’ve given your answers, they assign you a code word. Tell you to use it at the door to get in.”

“So what do you think that has to do with _who_ we’re going to get?” You asked.

She smiled in that usual wicked way, tracing her finger around the rim of her glass.

“Well… the way I see it, the code word is like a hint. From what I’ve heard, there’s 7 dancers here. And apparently, there’s 7 code words you can get… comprendé?”

You nodded in understanding, thinking you were following her trail of thought. 7 possible code words, 7 dancers… It made sense.

Hearing the questions Gina had to answer, and just from the sheer feel of this place… you were gradually starting to put two and two together. Especially if this really wasthe place that _he_ worked at. You had some idea of what the deluxe package really entailed. And you weren’t sure how to feel about it.

“Anyway,” she sighed. “It had better be worth it. I basically had to take out a fucking _loan_ for this.”

“Gina, why would you-”

“Stop!” She cut you off, holding her hand up to your face. “Before you call me crazy for shelling out a metric fuckton of money for this, please just know that I did this for you.”

You glared at her, about to protest again.

“You’ve been so wound up lately, Y/N. You need a release, and I’m only accepting the best for my girl. Our usual types of nights out wouldn’t have done it, and you know that. So just smile, bear with it, and let yourself go. Okay?”

You sighed in defeat, still annoyed that she would go so far for you. But you had to admit, she wasn’t wrong. You did need a release, and if this was going to help, you would happily go along with it.

“Fine. But I’m giving you half of whatever this cost. End of.” You hissed.

Gina poked her tongue out at you before blowing you a kiss, finishing her drink as she flagged down the waitress for another.

* * *

##### "Ladies and gentlemen, tonights' performance is about to begin. Please return to your seats, collect your drinks, and... enjoy the show."

Excited whispers broke out from around the room as the Maître D’, apparently called Butler, (and that irony definitely wasn’t lost you), made the announcement from the stage.

He bowed in thanks, stepping down and disappearing out of view.

Gina scooted closer to you, linking her arm in yours. The lights in the room began to dim, and the spotlights on the ceiling spun dramatically to illuminate the main stage. With the change in the decor came an instant change of atmosphere. It became tense… as if every single person here was tingling with pure anticipation. And you were no exception.

The sudden soft scent of vanilla and sweet alcohol washed over you, as if pheromones themselves were being pumped into the room.

Your whole body tensed as the curtains slowly dragged themselves open, revealing the main stage.

And him.

Your eyes rested on Minho, clad in his red silk shirt, black choker and tight leather trousers. The same outfit he’d fucked you in not a few days before.

His steely grey hair hung low over his eyes, which were adorned with dark black eyeliner and a smoky shadow. He walked to the front of the stage and up one of the branching paths to the centre podium, every step exuding pure confidence. The room fell silent as he demanded every single persons’ attention, there wasn’t anyone here who didn’t have their eyes on him.

He approached the chair in the centre of the podium, and your breath hitched in your throat. Looking at him like this, you could hardly believe he was the same person. His eyes became hooded as he looked around the room at the darkness of the crowd, biting on his lip and making a display of it. Did he… have contacts in?

You leaned forward in your seat, resting your hands on the table. Gina nudged you in excitement, clearly thrilled to see you getting into it. Unlinking your arm from hers, you picked up the small binocular on the table, bringing them to your eyes.

He did. He had crystal blue contacts in, and _fuck…_ did they suit him.

You shifted uncomfortably, feeling the buildings of wanting stir inside you. You’d had this man so many times, unbeknownst to everyone else here, but right now you wanted him more than you ever had.

He lowered himself into the chair, throwing his leg over the arm and resting backwards in the most nonchalant pose you’d ever seen. He was clearly enjoying this.

He raised his left hand, his eyes scanning over the crowd once more, and your heart stopped as you looked at him through the binocular. For the briefest of moments, you could have sworn his gaze rested right on yours.

His eyes flashed, a combination of anger and surprise, and you gasped involuntarily. You brought the binocular down, practically throwing it to the table as you settled back in your seat. A pure rush of fear and excitement swept over you… you knew he’d be pissed if he found out you were here. He’d always had something against mixing business with pleasure, although admittedly, this place drew a fine line.

Seeming to regain his composure just as quickly as he lost it, he firmly snapped his fingers together, and the room was plunged into total darkness at his command.

The beginnings of a bass line began to erupt from around the room, a sultry melody that made you giddy.

Spotlights turned on, one by one, illuminating the individual podiums while Minho remained in darkness.

From the back of the stage, six men appeared, each of them dressed in various versions of borderline BDSM attire. Some wore chokers, others had chains around their necks. Abs and muscles were exposed everywhere you looked, covered by sleek silk shirts or tight leather jackets and cuffs. It was fucking unholy.

The air became thick with tension and something else you couldn’t quite identify. The men separated down the branching paths to the podiums, each of them taking their time.

You looked over them one by one, your mind racing and your chest beginning to heave as they claimed their stages.

The man on the furthest left, clearly the most muscular of the six, smirked down at the crowd as he strutted to his chair. His leather cut-off jacket exposed the skin beneath, showing off his ripped abdomen, and he had a purely intimidating vibe to him, sporting a midnight black undercut and a single, sharp slit through his pierced eyebrow.

Next to him was a younger man. Looking at his face and body, you were surprised at how chiseled he was - you never would have imagined someone with a face that innocent could rock the leather choker and skin tight trousers he was wearing, but he definitely did. You couldn’t help but feel like he had a side to him that was entirely unexpected.

On his right, was the tallest man. Long, silky black tresses fell over his eyes, and he walked with all the elegance of a slinking tiger. A heavy looking chain hung from his neck, and he twirled his fingers between the rings as he bit on his lip ring. He wrapped his long fingers around the metal pole on his podium, swinging himself around it once before resting against it nonchalantly.

Next to him in the centre, was Minho, still hidden from view as the others made their entrances.

The other side of Minho was another younger looking boy, but the abs that tensed beneath beneath the sheer black shirt he had on, coupled with that look in his eyes, told you that he was also more than he seemed. A sly smile crossed his lips as he walked. He had a unique and exciting vibe to him… like a puppy that might nip at you.

After that, was a man who was essentially entirely shirtless save for a pair of fluffy black cuffs on his forearms and a thick black belt around his pecs. His beautifully tan skin glistened under the spotlights, and he tugged on the chain that hung from the choker around his neck with both hands. The chain was attached to the belt buckle of the tightest gold trousers you’d ever seen, and he made sure the crowd knew how good his butt looked in them as he turned and put on a show towards his pole.

At the very end, strutting towards his own pole, was the last man. His bleached blonde hair was swept back on one side, revealing the multitude of piercings in his ears. He glared at the crowd, his stare fierce. He was definitely not here to play. Despite his slight frame, he was still perfectly toned, allowing the crowd to catch glimpses of his body as he trailed his hand from his waist up to his neck, lifting his silk shirt.

You turned to look at Gina, who had gone uncharacteristically quiet. She was sat in total awe, her mouth hung open as she looked frantically between the seven men that were now settling into position.

Another snap of Minho’s fingers brought his light back on, and the six men around him stood to attention.

The music picked up, the faint bass line drumming into a quicker, faster beat. Your heart pounded right along with it.

Minho stood lazily from his seat, sweeping his hand through his hair as the other hand popped the top button on his shirt. He popped the next… and the next, with lazy motions. The tan, muscular body you knew so well became more and more exposed with every button he released. You held your breath, almost not wanting him to continue. You briefly looked around the room, realising that every person in this place was leaning forward in their seats, salivating over the boys on stage.

Minho slowly reached behind him, taking hold of the dark crimson silk sheet draped over his chair. Right on cue as the music dropped, Minho whipped the sheet out in front of him, creating a stunning ripple of crimson and different coloured lights as the spotlights reflected off the fabric. You instinctively shied back in your chair, your jaw agape in fascination as you watched. Almost in slow motion, the sheet fell to the floor, revealing Minho’s naked upper body with nothing but a thin silk choker around his thick neck.

Your mouth went utterly dry at the sight. You were watching a master at work.

And he knew you were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	3. Chapter 3

##### The moment Minho performed his dramatic act, squeals of excitement and the sounds of applause broke out from around the room as people struggled to contain themselves any longer.

At his beckoning, the boys snapped into their performance.

Moving in total unison, they followed Minho’s routine as he took the lead. He moved perfectly in time to the music, snapping and popping his movements with every beat. You couldn’t tear your eyes away.

The men on the poles moved as the ones with the chairs stopped, and vice versa, never giving your senses a chance to take a break. Minho led each unit, and they danced in perfect synchrony. When he raised his arms in a large motion, the men on the poles would climb up with ease. When he brought his arms crashing down, they’d slide back to the ground as if he controlled them like marionettes, performing elaborate twirls and twists with their perfectly toned bodies, each of them owning their podiums like they lived for it.

It was beautiful, and so _purely_ sexual.

Something in the way they moved made your heat throb. You whined internally as Minho rolled his hips to the music, recalling what it was like to be on the receiving end of those thrusts. You bit your lip when he sank to his knees, recalling how many times he’d done that in front of you as he went to consume your pussy.

His body began to glisten as sweat formed on his skin, his muscles rippling with every motion he made, and unsurprisingly, he didn’t show even the slightest sign of fatigue. You knew exactly how much stamina that man had. He used the chair as a prop, sliding his hands over the arms and bending over dramatically for the audience to admire his tight behind. You subtly tensed your thighs together, painfully aware of how wet you were becoming for him… And he was only making it worse.

The sweet scent of vanilla wafted over you again, and you inhaled it deeply. The concoction was making you dizzy, and coupled with the sensory overload coming from the stage, you began to feel awash with heat. You weren’t sure when you’d started to perspire, but your hands had become clammy and your dress clung to the small of your back.

_What was happening?_

The music began to drown out, and the men formed together in the centre of the main stage. Sinking to their knees, they held their gazes to the floor as the lights began to dim again, hiding them from view.

Out of seemingly nowhere, you noticed two more drinks had been placed on your table. You had no idea when _that_ had happened, but you took the brief moment of respite and quickly grabbed the nearest one. You finished it in one, swift gulp, wincing as the alcohol burnt your throat, your body shuddering at the strength of the drink. This was quickly becoming more than you could handle.

“Hey…” You breathed, trying to get Gina’s attention. From the looks of things, she wasn’t in much better of a state than you were. “How much longer do we have?”

She shook her head, not even looking at you as she whispered harshly back at you.

“Not a fucking clue. Besides, we have the main event after this. Don’t talk to me right now.”

_Main event?_

That was clearly referring to the second part of whatever this deluxe package held for you, and you still weren’t sure what that even was. Although you had your suspicions…

A sudden flash of light from the stage made you jump from your seat, and you were greeted by the sight of Minho, stood alone on stage. Dark grey strands of hair fell perfectly over his eyes, his strong jaw line tensed in readiness for whatever was coming next. The silk choker around his neck stood out against the caramel colour of his skin, and sweat ran in rivulets down the ridges of his pecs and abs. He looked perfectly fuckable.

You noticed that the plush chair from his podium had been moved to the centre of the main stage. He sauntered along at a leisurely pace, eyes scanning the crowd in front of him. Women and men sat on the edges of their seats, leering at him, as if they were waiting for him to pick them for something…

You noticed that he seemed to be holding what looked like a small, red feather duster in one hand. He licked his plump lips, hopping off the stage and meandering into the crowd. The spotlight followed him, illuminating him as the centre of attention.

Your heart thudded in your chest, and you watched him with glassy eyes as he looked people up and down, like a lion searching for the weakest prey amongst a flock of innocent gazelle.

Your breath hitched in your throat as he eventually came to a stop.

Right in front of your table.

Your eyes trailed over his body, taking in every perfect feature, until you met his gaze. His icy, piercingly blue eyed gaze that made you shiver with desire. He cocked his head at you, and you knew exactly what that meant. You could almost hear the words…

_What the fuck are you doing here, Y/N?_

You bit on your lip, waiting for the inevitable.

But you soon realised it wasn’t you he was here for.

His gaze fell to Gina, who was gawping at him with the most blatantly wide-eyed stare she could manage. He gracefully outstretched his hand to her, bowing just enough to encourage her to take it. She looked at you in disbelief, and quite frankly, you were just as surprised as her.

She took his hand, giggling uncontrollably as his long fingers wrapped around hers and he led her out of the booth, back through the crowd. He walked backwards up the stairs to the stage, holding both of her hands and guiding her with utter control and patience. She seemed to hesitate for the briefest of moments, but quickly went along with him at his behest.

You knew he was doing this on purpose. He was making a point. Telling you that he was anything but pleased that you were here. It was typical Minho.

Gina continued to giggle like a schoolgirl as he settled her into the chair he’d been using before, but the smile quickly faded from her face when a sharp snap of his fingers robbed the room of light once again.

A soft, sensual melody flooded from concealed speakers, and a tone of soft red light gradually bled over the stage, plunging everyone back into an atmosphere that simply dripped with erotica. Gina looked around in wonder, her eyes fixating on the man in front of her. Minho began to move to the music, walking his fingers along the back of the chair and down the arms as he circled her.

He positioned himself in front of her, rolling his hips to the jazz-like melody, lowering his body over hers… just enough so that she could sense him, but not touch.

A pang of something you’d never felt before ran through you, and your hands formed into fists in your lap as you watched the display.

Gina’s head fell back on the chair as Minho used the feather duster in his hands, ghosting it over her arms and up to her neck. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear, and she visibly shuddered at his words.

You gritted your teeth, grinding them together unconsciously. There was no doubt in your mind that part of this was for you. You knew he loved his job… but he seemed to be overdoing this.

He ground his hips into the floor in front of her as he danced, then slid to his knees. He traced the feather duster up her legs and over her thighs. She mewled unashamedly, as if she’d totally forgotten that there was a crowd watching this.

Leaning in once again, Minho whispered something more, outstretching his hand to her. She took it willingly, standing with shaky legs in a bewitched trance as he pulled her from the chair. He held her to his side by the waist with one arm, turning to face the crowd, resuming the show. He traced his fingers over the side of Gina’s face, and her jaw fell utterly slack. Her head rolled back as Minho inhaled her scent by the neck, never giving her more than the faintest of touches.

The music continued, and he spun her around in one strong motion, causing her to cling to his naked shoulders as her legs gave way beneath her, and she seemed to all but pass out in his arms.

He was in total control. She was at his mercy. Just how you knew he liked it.

Minho smirked, turning back towards the audience and giving a dramatic flare of his free arm as he bowed deeply.

A final snap of his fingers plunged the stage back into blackness, and applause erupted from everyone in the room.

Except you. You weren’t clapping. The only thing you wanted to do right now, was scream.

* * *

##### “Um, excuse me-” You asked quietly, getting the attention of one of the waitresses who happened to be walking past your table.

She turned to you politely, leaning in to listen.

“You wouldn’t happen to know where my friend is? She was the girl that was just, uh… just on stage?”

The waitress smiled, speaking in a quiet tone as she replied.

“Of course, Madam. She’s been taken to one of the guest rooms to rest. It seems the excitement of the evening took its’ toll.”

You raised your eyebrow at her, shaking your head.

“Guest rooms? But she’s here with me, I can just take her home-”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Madam. Please don’t worry, she’s perfectly safe. You are a deluxe guest, so the next portion of your evening is about to begin. I’m afraid it would be a tragic waste for you to leave before then. I will fetch you another drink.”

She bowed in gratitude and walked away from you before you could ask her anything else. You had no doubt that Gina would be fine, but that didn’t stop you from wanting your friend with you.

You began to feel increasingly nervous as groups of people gradually stood from their tables and left the venue. Within half an hour, there was barely anyone left. You could count on two hands the number of people that remained. But that wasn’t the only thing playing on your mind.

You fished your phone out of your bag, tapping the screen to life and checking for messages. You weren’t sure what you expected to see, but you weren’t surprised to see nothing. You brought up his contact and typed out a quick message.

_[23:21] FYI this wasn’t my idea. I’m sorry if I crossed a line. Please don’t be mad._

At least you could attempt to smooth over any bad feelings with Minho before you saw him again. You knew how badly he could hold a grudge, and you didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it if you could help it.

“Madam? If you’d like to come with me, please?”

You looked up from your phone to see Butler stood in front of your table, gesturing for you to follow him.

You nodded quietly, sliding out of the booth and rearranging your dress around you as you followed him through the now quiet bar. He took you to the very back of the room, pulling aside a heavy velvet curtain. You stepped inside at his encouragement, taking in your surroundings. It had the feel of a waiting room, with the look of a borderline BDSM dungeon. It was furnished with small, black granite tables that were surrounded by plush red armchairs. There were no windows here, just like the main room, but it still somehow had an airy feel to it, like the goal of this place was to get you to relax… as hard as it was to believe.

You noticed several other people sat in the chairs. A man was sat alone in the corner, fiddling nervously with his hands in his lap. Two young women were sat together, both of them whispering to each other. They were pretty, slim and petite. Couldn’t have been older than mid-20’s. A man and a woman were also present… a couple, maybe? And three more women, sat by themselves at separate tables.

“Please… after you.” Butler smiled.

You swallowed as you entered the room, selecting the only free armchair next to the excited couple. You watched as Butler took position in front of everyone, bowing politely once again.

“Ladies and gentleman… It is my sincere and utmost pleasure to welcome you to the next portion of your evening. I trust the show was to your liking.”

At that moment, a waitress walked in, holding several A4-sized black binders in her arms. She flitted expertly around the room, placing them on each of the tables, one for every person.

“As you are aware…” Butler continued as the waitress issued the binders,“… the deluxe package that we offer is not for the weak of heart. Nor is it for the consumption of the masses. We here at Seventh Heaven, value _discretion_ _and exclusivity_ above all else. We have created a safe retreat for all those seeking… such pleasures as we offer. And we endeavour to keep it that way…”

You listened intently, tracing your fingers absently over the leather binder in front of you.

“Therefore,” he continued, “It is my solemn responsibility to ask if you would kindly open the binders in front of you and adorn the papers with your signature. If there are any questions, please do not hesitate to ask.”

You furrowed your brow, opening the binder to reveal a single sheet of expensive looking paper inside. The small print was almost impossible to read, but you squinted your eyes and flicked over the contents as best you could.

You were hardly familiar with law of any kind or binding documents, but common sense told you that this read just like… an NDA?

“Uh… hello?” You asked tentatively, raising your hand like you were in a school classroom.

Butler rushed over to you, leaning in to listen, as seemed to be the habit of everyone that worked here.

“What exactly is this? It reads like an NDA… but that can’t be-”

“Yes, Madam. You are essentially correct. We cannot allow word of our activities to spread beyond the security of these walls. This document ensures that we maintain our values, and ensures that _you_ remain protected and anonymous. Trust me, Madam. Not a single soul will ever know you were here…”

You didn’t quite know why, but something about the way his tone dipped at those last words made you shiver. You absently picked up the fountain pen that had somehow found its’ way to your table. Without even thinking about it, you scrawled a hasty signature on the sheet.

Butler smiled politely, slipping the binder from you and handing it to the waitress who had already collected the others. He moved back to the front of the room, bowing again before he spoke.

“Now with that unfortunate business aside, ladies and gentleman, we can proceed.”

With another deep bow and a grand gesture of his arm, he approached the large, leather studded double doors at the back of the room.

“Tonight, we will transport you to the highest peaks of ecstasy and give your fantasies a breath of life. We will serve on hand and foot to satiate your needs and wants…”

Fishing a heavy looking key from his pocket, he slid it into the lock and pulled them open, revealing a long, dark corridor behind them. It was decorated in much the same way as the main room, lashings of red velvet and the leather that spanned the walls being the main theme of this place. Subtle spotlights traced the length of the floor, illuminating single doors that lined the corridor.

“For one night…” Butler grinned, turning back to address everyone in the room. “You are no longer yourselves. You are whoever you choose to be.”

* * *

##### Your heart was pounding in your chest.

You hadn’t had time to process what was happening before a smartly dressed woman, presumably a waitress or member of staff, presented herself and called out the first little word.

“Honey.” She smiled, looking around expectantly.

The nervous looking woman slowly stood from her table, eyes fixed to the floor. She followed behind the staff as she guided her down the corridor. After some coaxing that you couldn’t quite make out, she eventually disappeared into one of the rooms, and the woman came back.

“Sweetheart.” She smiled again.

Another woman stood, and she seemed less worried, but the same thing happened. Off she went, down the corridor and into one of the rooms.

“Temptress.”

The couple sprung up from their seats, following the staff in utter glee, holding hands as they also disappeared.

You watched in utter disbelief. A thousand things were running through your mind at once. What was behind those doors? What did the code words even mean? What the _fuck_ was going on?

“Princess.”

The man by himself stood this time, wringing his hands he left the room. You almost felt sorry for him, he was shaking like a sick dog.

“Sunshine.”

The last woman by herself gracefully uncrossed her long legs and dragged herself off her seat, sauntering down the corridor with all the confidence in the world. You wondered where she got that from, because you certainly could have used some of it.

“Angel.”

_Angel…?_

Your throat went dry as the two young girls’ heads snapped up. They stood from their table, giggling and whispering in each others’ ears as they left the room. You almost felt sick as you recognised the pet name that Minho used with you for so long. It _had_ to be his word, and this only served to confirm your suspicions.

_What the fuck am I doing? I can’t do this. This is insane. I need to-  
_

“Kitten.”

You looked up at the staff as you realised that you were the only person left. You cleared your throat, feeling your fight or flight instinct kick in now that it had come your turn.

“Uh… you know, I don’t think this is such a good idea after-”

“Madam, please. This way… there is nothing to fear.” She smiled politely, gesturing for you to follow her.

In all honestly, you were feeling such a mix of emotions that you doubted you could think straight anymore anyway. Any decisions you made right now could easily be written off as a serious lapse in judgment. And when it came down to it, this whole thing had already been paid for. Plus you’d signed the NDA… in theory, you could argue that you’d come too far to turn back now…

So you nodded in understanding, following the woman with tentative steps.

The familiar smell of vanilla flooded your senses as you entered the cool, dark corridor, and you noticed the small emblems on the doors as you walked past them. Each one of them had a different emblem, and you quickly worked out that they must be representative of their words. A small heart for the ‘Sweetheart’ door, a sun for the 'Sunshine’ door, a crown for 'Princess’…

You counted three doors on either side of the corridor, and a single door at the very end, making seven in total. 7 code words, 7 dancers, 7 doors. Gina had definitely been onto something.

You squinted towards the door at the end of the hall, trying to make out the emblem on it.

And sure enough, a pair of white wings adorned the surface. For 'Angel’. For _him_.

But that wasn’t the door you were destined for.

“After you, Madam…” The woman smiled, stopping in front of a door embossed with a small paw. For 'Kitten’, you assumed. Made sense.

“I assure you, you’re perfectly safe here, Madam. Please… go on inside.” The woman whispered, sensing your hesitation as your hand just hovered over the door handle.

You swallowed again, nodding as you took a deep breath to steel yourself.

Pushing open the door, the soft, sweet melody of cool jazz music could be heard wafting through the room. A heady scent of fresh linen and vanilla greeted you, and your heart continued to thud at a steady pace as you stepped inside.

You’d seen enough hotels by now to know when one could be defined as a 'seedy love hotel’. And this… definitely _wasn’t_ one of those rooms. It was sheer, unadulterated luxury.

A massive, oval shaped bed was placed in the centre of the room, draped with sheets of various colours ranging from dark purple to crimson red, but all of them silk. Plush, inviting armchairs and sleek drawers and tables made from glass and steel decorated the room, as well as pieces of art that you could only describe as modern in their look. A large mirror lined the ceiling, and you couldn’t help but notice that it seemed to be focused directly above the needlessly opulent bed. Fluffy, black rugs lay strewn across the dark granite marble floor, offering a touch of softness to a room that would otherwise have been reflecting light from everywhere. Because the lights were what really created this erotic atmosphere. The dim, amber glow of the tiny spotlights in the ceiling provided just enough illumination to tell you what you were looking at, but not enough to give it all away. Lashings of dark red and soft pink hues glowed from the corners, behind pieces of art and bits of furniture, making you feel like you’d walked straight into a professionally lit set.

A set… that’s what this felt like. A blank canvas being presented to an artist, ready for creativity and innovation to paint it as many different colours as it needed until it was complete.

You wondered what types of creativity you’d be subjected to in this room…

“Good evening, kitten…”

A voice from behind the tall paper screen at the back of the room made your heart stop. You could just make out the silhouette of a tall, lean man through it, and you instinctively took a step closer.

“You can count yourself the luckiest girl in this city tonight…” The man crooned, tossing a black silk shirt over the ledge of the screen. You watched as his shadow put on a second performance for you, gracefully getting undressed, tantalising you with the unknown.

“I… uh- I’m not sure what I’m doing here… if I’m honest, actually…” You stammered, eyes still fixed to the screen.

“Is that so?” He purred, almost sounding like he was stifling a chuckle.

He appeared from around the edge of the screen, and your throat went utterly dry as you took him in.

He was definitely one of the dancers you’d seen on stage earlier that night. He was the tallest one, and although you didn’t know his name, he simply dripped with elegance. He wore nothing but a long, white robe, and it clung deliciously to his broad shoulders. It fell open at the chest, exposing the stunningly clear complexion of his skin, his firm pecs and the upper rows of a six pack. He swept his long fingers through his silky black tresses, giving you a sly smile as it fell back around his piercing emerald coloured eyes… they were the kind of green that people just weren’t born with naturally. His gaze glossed over you, and you tensed in response.

He approached you carefully, cocking his head in wonder as he took a closer look at you.

“You can call me Hyunjin, kitten…” He purred, carefully taking your hand in his as he got close enough to touch. The scent of his cologne made you lightheaded… he smelt like sweet wine and citrus fruits.

He raised the back of your hand to his lips, gracing you with a gentle, tender kiss.

“And what should I call you… Miss?”

As much as you wanted to smooth things over with Minho, and as much you wondered about the things he was doing with those girls that were undoubtedly with him in that room if you were right about this whole thing, (and by now, you were pretty fucking sure that your suspicions were bang on), you knew that you wouldn’t be able to fix things with him right now. Because right now, in this moment, you were here.

With this Adonis of a man hanging off your hand, looking at you with the most inviting bed eyes you’d ever been given.

_“You are no longer yourselves. You are whoever you choose to be.”_

You recalled Butlers’ words from earlier, how he’d made promises of ecstasy and an escape from reality…

“You can call me whatever you want…” You whispered, feeling your will to resist drown in the jade pools of Hyunjin’s eyes.

A small smirk crossed his full lips, and he took yet another step closer, now only inches away from you. Your breathing quickened, your body responding to him by itself.

He gently traced his fingers over the skin of your neck, winding them into your hair as he carefully forced you to look up at him. Your eyes fluttered helplessly as you surrendered yourself.

“Then why don’t we just drop the formalities… we both know what you want, kitten.”

You nodded gently, your lips parting expectantly as you craved for his touch. Hyunjin leaned in, his silky locks tickling your face as he closed the distance between you. His plump lips melded against yours in a single, gentle kiss, just enough to make your core tingle as he supported your head, holding you in place. You whined quietly, dropping your bag to the floor as you carefully reached up to feel him. Your fingers brushed against silk and skin as they grazed his firm chest, smooth yet cold to the touch.

Hyunjin broke the kiss, keeping your head supported as you seemed to lose the strength in your neck.

“Why don’t we start by finding out what really makes you tick, kitten?” He murmured, licking his lips slowly. “We have all night… and I have _endless_ stamina.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	4. Chapter 4

##### “We have all night… and I have endless stamina.”

The words dripped off his tongue like honey from the end of a knife, causing the subtlest of shivers to run through you.

Smiling at your coy reaction, Hyunjin took you by the hand and led you carefully to the bed.

He maintained eye contact, his emerald irises acting as a hypnotising vice as his long fingers ghosted over your curves, smoothing out the fabric of your tight black dress. He took hold of the hem around your thighs, and you instinctively raised your arms above your head, feeling the cool air of the room connect with your bare skin as he slowly stripped you.

His eyes trailed over your body as he tossed your dress aside, his eyebrow raising as he took you in. You thanked God you’d decided to wear matching lingerie tonight… opting for a red lace thong and bra had been a good idea, after all.

Licking his lips at the sight of you, he shrugged off his own white robe, letting it pool at his ankles.

You could hardly believe that this man was real, let alone that he was stood in front of you. The air in the room seemed to still, your breathing creating a rhythmic, gentle sound as it became laboured.

He placed his hands either side of your naked waist, looking down at you through long, dark tresses.

“I have to say…” He mumbled, his eyes narrowing. “You’re not quite what I expected.”

You cocked your head at him, wondering what that meant.

“You’re… exquisite.”

You felt your cheeks flush at the overblown compliment, lowering your head as you avoided his gaze.

“Don’t do that…” He whispered, bringing his fingertips to your chin as he lifted your face to his. “You never need to shy away from me.”

Yeah. This guy definitely couldn’t be real.

Taking a step closer to you, his arm encapsulated your waist as a hand laced into your hair. He pressed his lips to yours as he held you close, tugging at your roots with the slightest amount of force, just enough to keep your head back for him. He deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue over your bottom lip. The tiniest of whines escaped you as you granted him access, parting your lips willingly.

Guiding you backwards, he settled you on the edge of the bed, letting his tongue roam into your mouth as he lowered you.

The cold silk and satin sheets swept against your skin, providing a softness and feeling of luxury that you simply weren’t used to.

Hyunjin’s kiss was divine. The way his tongue entangled with yours, expertly manoeuvring you into a lust filled daze… it was making you dizzy. He settled himself between your legs, rolling his hips against your clothed heat, letting you know that he was already rock hard for you. You mewled at the contact, clinging to his biceps as tightly as your panties were now clinging to your soaking slit. You promptly gasped as he undid your grasp from his body, pinning your arms above your head with one strong hand.

“How are you with being restrained?” He whispered against your lips, giving you another sensual roll.

“F- fine…” You breathed, honestly too far gone by this point to even care what he did.

Hyunjin smirked, lifting himself off you. You propped yourself up on your elbows, watching as he moved across the room to one of the sleek metal drawers in the corner. He pursed his lips in thought, then seemed to settle on whatever it was he wanted.

From the drawer, he lifted a pair of thick, black leather cuffs. They were linked together by a strong metal chain that was no longer than 2 inches, with a separate hook attachment hanging from them.

Your throat went dry as he came back to you, unbuckling the cuffs.

“We need to establish a safe word. I recommend using the traffic lights system.”

You nodded helplessly, watching in wonder as he slipped your wrists into the cuffs.

“Do you understand?” He asked, his bright green eyes piercing you as he snapped the cuffs around your skin.

“Yes…”

Hyunjin hiked you up the bed, sliding you easily over the smooth sheets as he brought your arms back above your head. He hooked the cuffs to the bedpost using the hook attachment, tugging on them to test the grip. Seeming satisfied, he crawled back onto the bed.

He slid his hands under your back, and you arched off the bed to help him. He reached under you, unclasping your bra and sliding it over your arms, up to your hands.

“Hold that there.” He commanded, his eyes glossing over your now exposed breasts. He gradually disappeared from your view as he moved down you. You curled your fingers into the red material of your bra, grateful that you had something to cling to.

His long fingers dipped into the elastic of your thong, and he slowly dragged them over your legs, off your feet.

Now completely naked, vulnerable, and tied to the bedpost, you began to question how you’d let yourself get so caught up.

Then again… the reason was obvious enough when you looked at Hyunjin.

“How do you like to be touched, kitten? What do you want me to do?” He smiled, sitting at your feet as he absorbed your naked form.

“I…” You hesitated for a moment. Now that you thought about it, you didn’t actually know the answer. Or at least, not one that he would have been able to act on.

Because all you knew was that you liked the way Minho touched you. You liked how _he_ made you feel. It wasn’t a specific sexual act that always reduced you to a whimpering mess… it was the person. It was Minho.

“Why don’t we try a few things? See what works for you…” He smiled slyly. You got the feeling that he was used to this kind of reluctance.

With a tentative motion, he began brushing his lips over your thighs. You felt his hair tickle at your skin as he caressed you with the gentlest of kisses. Lifting your legs and parting them carefully, you heard him hiss through his teeth as his gaze landed on your most sensitive area.

“Jesus…”

You weren’t sure what that was in aid of, but the thudding in your chest and the prickles on your skin were making you hyper aware of everything he did. So when he finally lapped at the hood of your clit, you released the purest of pleasurable sounds, straight from your throat.

You felt gentle fingertips hold your pussy apart, spreading your labia open. Warm air washed over you as he blew gently on your core, forcing a shiver to rip through your body. It was quickly followed by a gentle flick of his tongue, and another… and another, and you simply couldn’t control your moans.

You helplessly tugged at your restraints, wanting nothing more than to touch him as fire burnt in your stomach. He sucked softly on your clit, his plump lips forming a snug, warm cocoon around it. He then laved the tip of his tongue around your tender folds, collecting your pre-cum and slicking up your already soaking pussy as he consumed you like his life depended on it.

Warm, wet kisses smothered your inner thighs, and your legs began to tremble uncontrollably. Your walls contracted around nothing, gasping to be filled as he returned to your core, laying his tongue flat against your clit and rippling it intermittently over the swollen, quivering bud.

“Ugh- Oh my _god_ …” You whimpered, the knot in your stomach building quicker than you’d thought possible.

You knew that the man between your legs wasn’t Minho… but you’d never had anyone else make you feel this way. Hyunjin… he was ethereal, and knew exactly what you wanted before you even knew yourself.

A brutal orgasm began to rip through you, and Hyunjin hummed in delight.

“Are you cumming, kitten?” He purred, dipping his finger through your glistening core and sucking it clean.

“P- please… Yes, I’m cumming- ah, _Hyunjin_ …” You breathed as heat and blissful pleasure exploded in your centre. Your back arched desperately, the restraints around your wrists denying you the ability to act out your need to writhe around as Hyunjin softly rode you through your high, his hands on your stomach, holding you in place as he lapped up your release and edged your clit to the brink of euphoria.

Lightheaded and out of breath, you closed your eyes as your body twitched and convulsed, the last remnants of your orgasm leaving you with nothing but warmth and sheer content.

Hyunjin sat up, dragging his forearm over his mouth deliciously. He looked at you in wonder, cocking his head. Something about the way you’d just vocalised his name in your throws of release made him feel… quite peculiar.

“You’re something else…” He muttered quietly, climbing between your legs and pressing his lips to your collarbone. You hummed softly, your eyes fluttering open as they met with his dazzling jade gaze.

“Thank you…” You whispered.

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide, and his breath seemed to catch in his throat.

“Why are you thanking me…?”

Honestly, you weren’t sure why. You weren’t even sure it was appropriate, and it was almost definitely weird and out of context. But… you felt like you had to. Regardless of whether or not this was his job. The pure pleasure he’d just given you, how comfortable and secure he’d made you feel… You didn’t feel like that was something that could be bought.

So in lieu of giving him an answer, you smiled weakly at him, craning your neck and giving him a soft kiss.

Hyunjin seemed to hesitate for the briefest of moments, entirely out of character for him. He traced his fingers over your cheekbone, down to your jaw. Seeming to lose himself, he lowered his head to your neck and dragged his tongue over your skin, tasting the sweat that had begun to form. You keened at his touch, your fingernails digging into your palms and the material of the bra you were still holding as you tensed with anticipation.

You felt the head of his cock poke at your entrance as he shifted his hips, and you bit on your lip instinctively.

“Can I…?” He asked, his words barely audible.

You nodded, your faces inches apart, both of you breathing raggedly.

You felt the most delicious, careful stretch as he gradually eased his length into you, his breath catching and releasing in a staggered moan as he filled you completely. You sighed in relief, finally feeling the totality you’d been craving since you’d arrived here. Your core began to tighten all over again as he started to move. Graceful, consistent rolls of his hips that plunged his member to your deepest parts before retracting and repeating.

Sounds of moisture and soft grunts filled the room, and he increased his pace as he felt his self control slip with the snugness of your walls. Hiking your leg up over his shoulder, he lifted himself on his hands and bit on his lip as he fucked you, forcing you up the bed as you whined uncontrollably. His long, dark strands of hair stuck to his face as the intensity of the sex picked up. His defined abs contracted and tensed with every sensual motion, providing you with an unholy urge to touch that you were still powerless to act on thanks to the bindings around your wrists.

“ _Ugh_ , holy shit…” A gentle groan escaped his plump, pink lips as he threw his head back and pulled himself out of you. You whined in protest, and watched through hooded lids as he pushed both of your legs back, bending them to your chest. He clamped your thighs together and settled on his own knees, his gaze fixed to your needy, soaking pussy as he held the base of his solid, wet cock and slicked it up through your folds.

“You’re taking me so well, kitten…” He purred, licking his lips as he repeated the action. You pouted at him, mewling as he slipped two fingers into you, scissoring your pussy open for his own pleasure. He pumped you softly and curled his fingers, creating soft sounds of squelching and a spark of fire to rip through you as he brushed against your g-spot. Retracting his digits, he brought them to his lips and sucked off the lashings of cum and fluid that you’d coated him with, humming wickedly.

“I’ve never tasted anything quite as sweet as this…” He whispered. “You’re fucking _intoxicating_ …”

His words made you tremble with wanting. He couldn’t have made you feel any more utterly sexual if he tried.

“P- please…” You whined, desperate to just feel him inside you again.

He raised an eyebrow at you, pushing the bulbous tip of his cock into the edge of your entrance.

“Please what, kitten?”

“Make me feel you, Hyunjin…”

His jaw tensed at your appeal, the sound of his name coming from your lips having an even stronger effect on him than it did the first time. Before you could even catch your breath again, he entered you once more.

Your moans and cries of utter delight became deafening as he fucked you with newfound vigour, relentless in his assault. Harsh smacks of skin connecting with skin could be heard every second, his veins popping and cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink as he lost himself completely.

You were completely tapped out, powerless to do anything but take his brutal advances as he bore into you again and again, quickly pushing you into your second molten orgasm. You quivered underneath him, crying his name and whimpering desperately as Hyunjin hissed through his teeth. You constricted his length, holding him in place as your walls convulsed around him. Unable to control yourself, you soaked the bed beneath you and coated his cock in your release, providing almost too lubrication. The sheer feeling of your high forced him into his own, and he cursed under his breath as he quickly pulled out of you.

You trembled breathlessly, your orgasm still creeping through your core as he parted your thighs and pumped himself firmly. Hot, white lashings of his release spurted over your stomach, causing your skin to tingle at the contact. You sighed in content, watching him with lust filled eyes as he worked himself through his orgasm, milking his cock for every last drop.

Eventually seeming satisfied, Hyunjin dipped his fingertip into the mess he’d made on your body. He swirled the sticky, translucent fluid over your skin, a wickedly smug smirk crossing his lips as you shivered quietly at the touch.

Climbing to his feet, he moved to the restraints around your wrists and unbuckled them with ease. He lowered your arms down to your sides, and you winced at the stiffness in your muscles caused by being in one position for so long. He ran his hands over your upper arms, softly caressing and soothing them, knowing that you’d be uncomfortable for just a little while.

“Let’s go and get you cleaned up, kitten…” He whispered, planting a small kiss on your clammy forehead as he gathered you in his arms.

“Then we begin round 2.”

* * *

##### A gentle knocking from the door roused you from the deepest sleep you’d had in a long time, and you gradually fluttered your eyes open.

Silk and satin was the first thing you noticed. It enveloped you in soft luxury, bed sheets and covers clinging to your naked form in the massive, over-sized bed you’d awoken in. You nuzzled your face into the feather stuffed pillow beneath your head, slowly stretching out your limbs as you came around to full consciousness.

You whined quietly, arching your back and feeling your joints and muscles ache with pleasant soreness, no doubt a result of the evenings’ activities. You carefully sat up, sweeping your hand through your hair as you took in your surroundings.

You were in the same room you’d entered last night, although it seemed somewhat different to you now. It emitted an almost cold aura, the modern furnishings standing out harshly against the black leather and red velvet decor. It was still expensively lavish, but without the intense mood from the lighting and music combined with the alcohol in your system, it somehow failed to create the same erotic atmosphere.

You sighed heavily, glancing at the empty space next to you.

You weren’t surprised to see that Hyunjin hadn’t stayed the night. After all, this was his profession. It was a job to him. You were simply a client, and he was simply providing a service. Nothing more.

Despite the small pang of sadness that fact gave you, fuzzy memories of the things that happened last night crept through your mind.

Butler had been right when he’d said you’d be taken to the highest peaks of ecstasy…

Visions of the things he’d done and subjected you to in this room made you blush, and you pressed your tender thighs together instinctively. You had been well and truly satisfied… multiple times.

Yet deep down in your stomach, the smallest of pits began to blossom.

Last night you hadn’t given so much as a second thought to the consequences your actions would have. You’d let yourself get so caught up, so utterly swept away by the intensity of it all that you’d deliberately blanked the incessant nagging at the back of your head that was now screaming at you for what you’d done.

Minho… how would he react?

Another gentle knocking on the door pulled you from your thoughts, and you pulled the satin sheets up to your chest as you shook away the feelings.

“Yes…?”

The door opened carefully, and a smartly dressed woman walked in, pushing a long metal trolley on wheels, like the ones you see in fancy hotels. The trolley was adorned with rose petals and covered by a crisp white tablecloth. It held a tray that sported several assortments of breakfast foods - croissants, fruits, toast, orange juice, coffee and a small bowl of what looked like… yogurt?

“Good morning, Madam. I trust you had a pleasant evening? You’re positively glowing…” She smiled, parking the tray next to your bed. You looked at her in disbelief, not sure what to say. Did she even want an answer to that?

She lifted the white cloth that covered the trolley, reaching beneath it to the lower shelf.

“Your clothes have been dry cleaned and pressed, Madam.” She smiled, retrieving a long grey garment bag from the lower shelf of the trolley and laying it flat on the bed. She unzipped the cover, pulling your black dress from inside it and smoothing it over as she removed the hanger. She fished inside the cover again and pulled out your red lace thong and matching bra, placing them neatly next to your dress.

“We have a car prepared to take you home whenever you’re ready.” She smiled, bowing politely as she flipped the garment bag over her arm. “Please, take all the time you need, and simply call if you need anything.”

You said nothing, still watching in wide eyed bewilderment as she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Firstly, when the fuck had they gotten hold of your clothes? They’d been on the floor of _this_ room all night. So someone, at some point, must have come inside to take them. The thought made your skin crawl.

Secondly, they had a car…? For _you_?

You recognised the importance of customer service, but this seemed to be taking it to a ludicrous extreme. You’d have been more than happy with a standard walk of shame back to your apartment. That was only what you felt you deserved right now.

You shuffled to the edge of the bed, slipping into the fluffy white slippers that had _somehow_ found their way to the bedside. Wrapping the crimson sheet around your body, you wandered over to the breakfast tray and picked at one of the croissants. You were definitely hungry, but more urgent than that was your desire to go home. You needed the comfort of your own bed and the familiarity of your own place to bring you back to your reality. This place… it had a way of detaching you from everything.

Sighing under your breath, you brushed the crumbs off your fingers and picked up your lingerie. You slipped it on quickly, grabbing your dress and pulling it over your head. The smell of clean linen and soft vanilla emanated from it, instantly conjuring up vivid memories of last night.

This was the smell of Seventh Heaven, stuffed into one piece of fabric. It’s often said that smells and subtle scents can take you back to a place or time. But this concoction made you feel nothing but guilt.

You made a mental to note to wash it again when you got home.

You quickly looked around for your shoes, spotting them in the middle of the room. At least they hadn’t been hijacked by a stranger.

Pulling them onto your feet, you teetered uncertainly as they added several inches to your height. You briefly looked yourself over in the mirror, and were admittedly surprised at how good you looked. The lady had been right… you really were glowing.

A small smile crossed your lips and you headed for the door, fishing your leather jacket from the floor and your clutch bag from the table.

Opening the door, you stepped out into the long, dark corridor you’d walked down last night. You swallowed as you looked up and down it, seeing no one else around. Your eyes lingered on the Angel door at the end of the hall… had Minho given those girls as good of a time as you’d been given?

You shuddered involuntarily at the thought, reminding yourself that it was none of your business what he did at work. Because that’s what this was. His _work_. And you were just a friend.

You wandered down the hall, glossing over the emblems on the doors as you went. They were definitely representative of their code words… you wondered if they all looked the same inside.

Stepping into the unofficial ‘waiting’ room, you were surprised to see several of the other guests that you recognised from the night before. The couple were here, still whispering excitedly as they leered over one another. The man, who seemed far less nervous than he was the previous evening. He smiled straight at you, and you nodded politely in response. There was also the over-confident woman who’d strutted down that hall like she owned the place, and you immediately noticed how meek she seemed now. That, and the large purple hickey on her neck.

“Good morning, Madam.”

You turned to see Butler approaching you, bowing in greeting.

“Morning…” You smiled back. “Uh, I’d like to go home, please. The lady said something about a car?”

“Ah, of course. Please, right this way-”

He gestured for you to follow him out of the room, leading you back through the quiet main bar and past the stage.

“Could you tell me what happened to my friend?” You asked tentatively, suddenly remembering that Gina had also been with you last night.

“Miss. Gina was escorted home in the early hours of this morning, Madam. We did encourage her to stay, but she insisted I’m afraid.”

“Oh… good. That’s good.”

You were almost disappointed that she’d left without you, and you wondered what last night would have been like if she hadn’t been essentially kidnapped by the staff. Things could have ended up being quite different…

Approaching the main entrance, Butler held the heavy velvet curtain aside for you, encouraging you to step through.

“Straight up these stairs Madam, then through the door. Your car will be waiting outside for you, you shan’t miss it.”

You smiled in thanks, heading up the long staircase to the front door. This was the way you’d come in, so you knew it led out to the alley on the main street.

“We do hope you visit us again…” Butler purred from behind you, and something about the way his drawl hit your ears made you shiver.

Reaching the top of the staircase, you pushed against the heavy metal door and inhaled sharply as the outside air connected with your skin. The soft morning light embraced you, pulling you from the dream of Seventh Heaven and back into the real world.

You took a brief moment to collect yourself as you stepped into the alley, closing your eyes and letting the warm, gentle breeze wash over you.

“Madam… after you-”

A smartly dressed, burly looking man in a suit appeared from around the side of a black range rover that was parked in the alley. He opened the door for you, encouraging you to climb in.

You knew how blatantly stupid it was to get into a car with an obvious stranger, and everything about this screamed dodgy, but given the things that had happened to you over the last 24 hours, you were no longer averse to surprises.

You approached the open car door, about to climb in.

When you heard your name being called.

“Y/N…”

The familiarity of his voice made you freeze, and your heart began to thud immediately.

You looked over the car door to see Minho, stood at the other end of the alley. 

He had his hands in his pockets, his steely tresses fluttering over his eyes in the wind. He was dressed in his normal attire of black tight jeans and a grey shirt, covered by his signature leather jacket.

You felt your senses return like a slap to the face at the sight of him, and along with it, a sudden sickening wave of nausea and anxiety.

But it made no sense for you to feel this way. 

You and Minho had always had a strictly sexual arrangement, one that had arisen naturally from your years of friendship with him. The two of you had established rules and borders, making a clear distinction between the lines of friendship and lovers. Yet somehow, you still felt like you’d just been caught cheating.

He approached the range rover, his expression unreadable as he got closer. Every step he took made the pit in your stomach expand, and you immediately began to create excuses you could give him to justify what you’d done.

_What would he accept? What does he want to hear?_

“Thanks, Taylor. I’ll take her home.” He smiled at the burly driver, reaching for your arm.

There was no force behind his grip, no malice or anger. He simply guided you away from the car, taking you down the alley.

“M- Minho… I-”

“Don’t.”

He released your arm as you got a distance away from the club, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

“I got your text.” He stated, his gaze fixed to the floor as you walked side by side. “I… I know it wasn’t your idea.”

You wanted to sigh in relief, but the fact that he didn’t seem mad was only confusing you more. You almost needed him to shout at you, scream at you for crossing the boundaries you’d drawn with him.

“Y- you’re… not mad?” You asked tentatively.

He shook his head, furrowing his brow.

“I guess not. I mean… I wish it hadn’t happened at all, but it’s too late for that now.”

You nodded in understanding, the clicking of your heels on the concrete echoing through the alley.

“Who knows… maybe it’ll be easier now that you know everything. At least you’ll be able to put a place to a name when we talk about things.” He smiled, albeit weakly.

“I thought we didn’t do that…” You replied quietly, brushing your hair off your face.

“Do what?”

“The… talking thing.”

Minho pursed his lips, stopping to face you. His expression was still unreadable, but something about the way he was being so calm only served to put you more on edge.

“Well… maybe we should make some changes to how we do things.”

You met his gaze, cocking your head at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Uh… I mean that perhaps we should relax some of our 'rules’. I know you’ve got a thing about kissing me, Y/N, and I know I said that we should keep things simple, but…”

You could hardly believe what you were hearing. He seemed so furious with you last night, putting on that little display with Gina just to prove a point, but now he was barely the same person.

“What are you doing, Minho?”

"I… I’m just trying to… to-” He swept his hand through his hair, biting his lip in frustration. Your heart picked up speed, dreading the next words out of his mouth.

“Look.” He eventually sighed. “I’m trying to say thank you.”

“For what?” You asked quietly.

“For staying loyal… I guess?”

 _Loyal?_ To him? What you’d done last night was anything but loyal… You were utterly confused, and it must have been written all over your face.

“You’re not as easily swayed as I thought you were. And honestly… I’m grateful. It takes a lot of willpower to do what you did. I know how easy it is to get caught up in all that.”

His gaze remained fixed to the floor, his whole demeanour seeming uncharacteristically awkward.

“Minho, I really don’t-”

He took a step closer to you, reaching for your hand. Your breath caught as he laced his fingers with yours, giving you far more affection than you were used to from him. His eyes became warmer as he gazed at you, and he smiled softly.

“I… I know I shouldn’t have felt so relieved. But I couldn’t help it. This whole thing has made me realise that I care about you more than I thought…”

Your heart stopped at his words. He was saying things you’d never thought he was even capable of saying. He… cared about you? What did that even mean?

“So… thank you, Y/N. For not betraying what we have. For not having sex with Hyunjin…”

Your head spun as bile begun to rise in your throat.

What… the fuck was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	5. Chapter 5

##### “So… thank you, Y/N. For not betraying what we have. For not having sex with Hyunjin…”

The realisation that something had gone seriously wrong here hit you like a shovel to the head. Either it was the misunderstanding of the century, or he was making baseless assumptions… Which wasn’t something Minho tended to do.

You shook your head slowly as you attempted to gather yourself.

“M- Minho, why would you say that?” You asked, stammering over the words.

“Because it means a lot to me. When I found out who you were coupled with for the night… honestly, my heart sank. Hyunjin’s easily the next most popular guy at the club after myself.”

The sound of your pounding heart rang through your ears, too many thoughts and questions swimming through your head at once for you to be able to pick out a single coherent one.

“B- but… who told you that we didn’t-”

“Hyunjin did.” He smiled, seeming to miss the panic in your voice.

“He did?”

“Yeah… well, after I asked him. As much as I wanted to burst in and just take you away from the whole thing, I had my own clients to tend to. So I went and found him after our shift was done.”

_Wait… His own clients? Seriously?_

“Hold on-” You half-laughed, taking a step back as you removed your hands from his and held one up to him. “You… slept with those girls?”

He nodded innocently, cocking his head at you. Like he was surprised you’d even asked…

The sheer nerve of this man made your blood come to a boil.

Here he was, preaching to you about loyalty and how much he cared when he _still_ , despite all that, fucked those two girls from last night. If he really cared… if he’d _truly_ wanted to take you away from Seventh Heaven, he easily could have.

And the answer as to why he didn’t was simple enough.

Because he simply didn’t care. He never had. You couldn’t trust a word that came out of his mouth. This was Lee Minho all over. Selfish, thoughtless, and the biggest hypocrite you’d ever met. Once again, he’d put his dick before anything else.

As if you’d needed a reminder of why you’d never tried to take things further with him.

“You’re un- _fucking_ -believable, you know that?”

You turned away from him, stalking back down the alley towards the range rover that was still parked up.

“Y/N, wait!”

“Don’t you even dare!” You shouted, turning back to face him. You shot him the coldest glare you could muster, feeling your self control crumble the longer you looked at his frustratingly beautiful face.

“You know what?!” You hissed, marching back towards him. “Why do you think I’ve never really let my walls down with you, hm?”

Minho gawped at you, pure shock lacing his expression.

“It’s because of this. Your fucking job. I know you love it, Minho, and I’ve never once judged you for that, not in all the years I’ve known you. But it makes you unobtainable… I will _never_ be reason enough for you to leave this all behind.”

“Y/N, it’s just sex-”

“But it isn’t!” You yelled, your voice raising a pitch. “It’s your way of life! When you’re at work, you’re fucking strangers. When you’re not at work, you’re fucking _me_. It’s all you know.”

Minho scoffed in disbelief, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

You couldn’t stop the words from flowing as rage consumed you.

“You just said you wanted to relax the rules we’ve created for us, but we can’t. I won’t allow it. Those rules are there to protect _me._ I know I crossed a boundary last night by showing up to the club, but trust me. It won’t happen again.”

You spun on your heel, gritting your teeth in anger.

“You’re overreacting, Y/N. It’s not like I’ve asked you to marry me, I just wanted you to know I’m proud of you!” He called.

“You shouldn’t be!” You yelled back, swinging open the door to the range rover. You climbed inside and slammed it shut, taking a deep breath as the driver looked at you in surprise.

“Take me home. Please.”

“Y/N, will you just stop?” Minho sighed, knocking on the tinted window of the car. “Why do I feel like you’re blowing this way out of proportion?”

You rolled the window down, resigning yourself to the storm that was about to come as you steeled your nerves.

“You’re the one that needs to stop, Minho. Stop assuming I’m some naive little woman that’ll only spread her legs for _you_. I don’t owe you that kind of loyalty, because you’ve never given it to me, and I’m done hoping that one day you will.”

He shook his head, clearly dumbfounded by the whole thing. And that only made you even angrier. He was so painfully oblivious that it made you want to smack him.

“Also, I suggest you talk to Hyunjin…” You added, cocking your head at him. “Ask him why he lied to you.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed as he processed what you were getting at.

“What the fuck does that mean?” He growled.

You leaned over the window, gesturing for him to come closer. This sanctimonious prick needed to know that you were no longer going to be at his beck and call.

“It means…” You purred, grazing your lips against his earlobe. “That not only did I absolutely let him fuck me…”

Minho’s breath caught, his body tensing.

“… But _he_ also made me cum so hard I was seeing stars for hours.”

You pulled away from him, seeing the blood rush to his veins almost immediately as he heard your words.

“If you can do it, _angel_ … Why can’t I?” You smirked, tapping the driver’s shoulder to signal him to leave.

The engine of the car roared to life, and you rolled up the window as he pulled away, leaving Minho alone in the alley.

You desperately tried to slow your heartbeat, holding your hand to your chest. You’d never thought you were capable of speaking to him like that. But enough was surely enough. Putting an end to this was the best thing to do for both of you. For your own wellbeing, and for his reputation.

All you had to do now was stay strong. Muster your resolve, and maintain that you didn’t need him to validate you. Make good on what you’d said.

This was going to work on your terms, or not at all.

* * *

##### Minho had always believed that he knew what anger felt like.

That over the years of his life, he’d experienced enough to know when he was generally pissed off or upset.

But as he watched the sleek black range rover pull off down the alley, he quickly realised that he didn’t know a fucking thing. Until now, he’d had no clue what it felt like to be _truly_ seething with resentment.

Biting on his lip, he immediately made his way back into the club.

Storming down the stairs, he flung open the velvet curtain and shot through the main bar, straight to the back staff room.

He practically kicked open the door, his eyes wild as he looked for his target.

“Jesus, make an entrance why don’t you…” Jisung laughed, glancing over the top of his phone at the older.

“Where’s Hyunjin?” He growled, stepping into the lavishly decorated room that was more than equipped to look after the boys.

Seungmin peeked over from the back of the plush recliner he’d been napping on, rubbing his eyes as he glared at Minho.

“Can’t you keep it down?!” He whined, huffing under his breath.

“Uh, is everything okay?” Jisung asked, noticing the older’s rabid expression.

“Just tell me where Hyunjin is! Right fucking now!”

“Okay… okay. He’s taking a shower, he-”

Jisung didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as Minho shot past him, making a beeline for the bathroom.

He barged into the showers, immediately noticing the plumes of steam escaping the stall at the far end. Heading straight for it, his teeth gritted harder with every step he took. The stuffy heat of the room crawled under his skin, doing nothing to ease his temperament.

Approaching the stall, he firmly slammed his hands against the fogged translucent glass that made up the shower door, hitting it repeatedly.

Hyunjin whipped his head around, slicking his hair back as he focused his eyes on the older.

“What?!” He shouted, clearly annoyed at the interruption.

“Get out.”

Hyunjin turned off the water, shrugging his shoulders at him.

Minho growled from his throat in frustration, whipping open the glass door and taking hold of Hyunjin by the shoulders. He yanked him out of the stall, throwing him against the opposite freezing tiled wall.

Hyunjin steadied himself as his back connected with a thud, a simple smirk crossing his lips.

“Guess you found out then.” He sighed, sweeping his wet hair back over his face where several strands had fallen loose.

“You lied to me.” Minho hissed, struggling to control his growing temper. “Why did you tell me nothing happened?!”

Hyunjin crossed his arms over his naked chest, cocking his head at him.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d actually believe me. You seriously think I’m not gonna make good on a job? And especially with a client _that_ fine? Come on, dude.”

Minho felt a surge of embarrassment, accompanied by an overwhelming urge to punch him straight in the face. As much as he hated to admit it, Hyunjin was right. Why did he ever believe him in the first place? Why had he even wanted to know?

“But why lie about it?!”

“I just told you what you wanted to hear. The fact you were even asking told me you didn’t want the truth, and I was far too tired for a fight last night. Gotta say though, I’m surprised.”

Minho glared at him, swiping his arm across his forehead to collect the sweat that was now running down his skin.

“Surprised?”

“Well… It’s not like you to give a fuck about what goes down with the clients.”

Hyunjin dragged himself off the wall, shoving past Minho as he stepped back into the shower. He hummed as the hot water drowned his skin, forming his hands into a small cup against his chest and collecting the water, like he was still alone.

“Unless she’s more than just a client…” He asked over his shoulder, his tone taunting. “Is she?”

Minho shook his head, dismissing the question and walking away before he resorted to violence. He couldn’t answer that.

“I intend to see her again, just so you know.” Hyunjin called after him, causing Minho to stop in his tracks.

“She’s something else,” he continued. “I’ve never had a woman react so intensely to me before… honestly it was kinda mind blowing. Really threw me off.”

Minho turned back, his blood boiling as he approached the stall again.

“And the way she touched me…? Jesus. It was so much more than just a job. I could feel it… And I know she did, too.” He almost whispered, closing his eyes as he stood under the water. “I get why you’ve been hiding her.”

Minho swallowed, his gaze burning into the younger’s back as he felt a wave of emotion he never had before.

Maybe it was just because he’d never heard anyone talk about her this way… but he hated it. He hated that someone other than him had seen her in her most vulnerable state. He despised that someone else had touched her in the places only he had.

“You need to tell me her name, by the way. She neglected to give it to me before I tied her up.”

 _Tied her up?_ There’s no way she would have let him do that…

“Stay away from her, Hyunjin. I don’t want to make you regret it.”

“Listen-” Hyunjin sighed, turning to face Minho as the shower water ran down his back. “She’s not your property. I’ll do what I damn well please, and I’m sure she wouldn’t complain.”

Minho began to tremble at the thought, and before he could stop himself he was lunging for his friend. He forced up him against the wall of the shower, his hands firm on his soaking chest. The hot water flooded over the two of them, drenching Minho through to the skin.

“She’s not a _fucking_ toy for you to play with. Last night… it was a mistake. A fluke. She said so herself.” He growled.

Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at that, obviously seeing straight through the impromptu lie.

“I don’t think that’s what she-”

Minho slammed him against the tiles, digging his nails into the boy’s shoulders and knocking the wind out of him as he wrapped his large hand firmly around his throat.

“I’m _fucking_ telling you, she doesn’t want to see you again. And I don’t want to catch you trying. Hyunjin, I swear to god… I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. Try me. I dare you.”

Releasing his grip, Minho shoved him back to the wall and swept his soaking hair off his face as he stepped out of the shower.

“And her name is none of your goddamn business.”

He shook himself off, stalking away and leaving Hyunjin gasping for breath.

Resentment and rage burned in him, putting every one of his senses and nerves on high alert. All he wanted to do was lay into something. He’d do anything to blow off these vile emotions that he’d quite frankly never wanted to feel at all.

There was only one thing that could sate him right now, and he couldn’t have that, because it’d just been swept away from him in a black fucking range rover.

He gradually realised that there was a drastic alternative he could turn to as he headed back to the staff room to change.

Even though he knew it was the biggest breach of privacy and confidentiality he could possibly commit… and that she’d hate him even more if she ever found out.

But he had nothing left to lose now anyway.

* * *

##### Minho swallowed as his hand hovered over the door handle to the server room of Seventh Heaven.

Perhaps a server room was the wrong thing to call it… it was essentially just a room filled with computers, monitors and security equipment for the club.

He knew it wouldn’t be locked, because no one ever came here. Chan had a seriously lax attitude to locks on doors, despite being a business owner, and it never failed to amuse Minho. Someday he’d remember to tell Chan ‘I told you so’ when they were inevitably robbed… but right now, he was glad of the unusual quirk.

Steeling himself, he carefully opened the metal door and winced as it creaked unforgivably. He slipped inside, closing it slowly behind him and releasing a deep breath as he took in the room.

He’d only ever been here twice before. The first time being when they’d first moved into this location and set up the equipment. The second when an unruly customer had found their way back here, and had to be forcibly escorted out of the club before they damaged something.

So this made it third time lucky.

Stepping further into the room, he decided that speed was of the essence with this. If he got caught, he’d be in serious shit.

He pulled out the small desk chair that sat in front of the main computer, and quickly tapped at the keyboard. His leg began to jiggle nervously as he rushed through the CCTV files and folders, looking for the one that he needed.

Biting on his thumbnail, his eyes went wide and a small spark of hope shot through him as he found the folder labelled with last nights’ date. Double clicking on the icon, the screen filled with video and audio files, all of which were titled with random letters and numbers that meant less than nothing to him.

He growled in frustration, realising he’d have to go through each one to find what he was looking for.

Starting at the top, he clicked the file and pursed his lips in anticipation.

“Come on…” He muttered impatiently, watching the irritating little circle spin around on the screen before it gradually flickered to life.

Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure that having CCTV in the rooms was entirely ethical. But Chan had insisted on it, reminding them that if anything ever went bad, the footage was there to protect them. He’d gone so far as to include a disclaimer about the CCTV in the NDA the clients signed, but Minho doubted any of them even read those things anyway.

The video began to play, and it seemed to be the footage from Seungmin’s room. He immediately closed the file before he saw something he’d regret.

He went back to the folder, and clicked on the next one.

It loaded quicker than the last, and immediate sounds of carnal moaning and sighing blasted from the speakers.

Minho jumped from his seat, furiously scrambling to find the volume.

_“Ugh… you’re such a naughty little temptress, aren’t you…”_

“No! La, la, la, la, la-” Minho pressed a finger into his ear, singing over the sound of Changbin’s sex voice until he eventually found a small dial that looked like it could be volume. He quickly turned it, and much to his relief, it worked.

He shook his head free from what he’d just heard and closed the file, clicking the next one.

Squinting at the screen, he immediately recognised the room as his own.

He hadn’t actually known where the camera in his room had been, but it seemed to be in a corner angle. Above the dressing table, maybe? He made a mental note to check when he got back.

Black and white visions of the two girls from last night played out in front him. Seeing the two of them sprawled out naked on the massive, silk laden bed brought it all back to life. But he didn’t smile. Didn’t so much as make a sound as he watched himself pleasuring them, even knowing how good it had felt at the time. He felt nothing.

Not wanting to see more, he closed the video.

Next.

His brow furrowed as this one presented a room he didn’t find familiar. A large oval bed was in the centre of the shot, and it dawned on him that Hyunjin’s room was the only one he hadn’t seen well before. The quiet rivalry between the two of them meant they tended to avoided each other unless they absolutely couldn’t. So this must be it.

Focusing on the screen, he unconsciously leaned in as he saw the top of her head come into view.

His heart stopped.

Hyunjin appeared from behind a paper screen, clad in nothing but a robe. Minho grit his teeth as he watched him approach her, stalking towards her like a cat and reaching out to kiss her hand.

He instantly paused the video, leaning back in the chair. He couldn’t do this. It was too much.

This had been a stupid fucking idea.

Placing his hand back on the mouse, he hovered the cursor over the small button to close it…

“ _Fuck_!” He cursed, smashing the space bar on the keyboard to resume the video.

He just had to know.

His heart thudded in his chest as he watched Hyunjin strip her and lay her down. He felt sick as the two of them embraced each other, hands everywhere and lips connected.

She was kissing him…

“Fucking rules my ass…” He muttered under his breath.

Minho hammered on the keyboard, skipping the video forward.

He bit down on his knuckles as he absorbed the fuzzy black and white scene of her tied to the bed, completely naked with Hyunjin’s face between her thighs. Her expression was contorted with pleasure, her body so painfully fucking beautiful that Minho just wanted to scream.

Tentatively, he leaned in to the volume and spun the dial.

His stomach churned as he heard her familiar moans and whines, seeping into his ears and making his head spin as he knew that they weren’t meant for him.

Feeling a sudden twitch in his groin, his member began to strain against the fabric of his jeans. An involuntary reaction to her. He shut his eyes tight, listening to the exclamations of desire from _his_ girl. Without even thinking, he popped the button on his jeans, shoving his hand inside them and taking his now rock hard cock in his grip.

He watched through hooded and rage filled eyes as Hyunjin entered her, fucking her with sheer passion and lust.

Minho knew this was fucked up. On so many levels. Watching her like this was a complete and utter invasion of everything she held dear. He could lose his job, as well as his sanity from doing this… but he couldn’t fucking stop himself. Maybe it was the sadist in him.

He pumped himself firmly, biting on his lip as he she writhed around in front of him, rendered helpless by the restraints around her wrists. Minho moaned when she did, quiet grunts of guilty pleasure escaping him as his heartbeat picked up speed, his mind filled with only images of her.

Feeling his high approach, he skipped the video forwards, needing to know what happened after that.

His eyes flew open as he was greeted by the sight of her on all fours with a spreader bar hooked to her ankles. Her silky locks were splayed out on the bed as she gripped at the satin pillows and whined uncontrollably, Hyunjin ramming into her from behind again, and again, and again.

Minho groaned from his throat as he watched her fall apart at her orgasm, and as if meeting her there, he released into his boxers, hard and fast. He quivered and threw his head back, closing his eyes as his cheeks flushed a crimson red.

An immediate feeling of remorseful disgust followed the brief moment of bliss.

“What the fuck am I doing…?”

Buttoning up his jeans and swiping his sleeve across his forehead to collect the small beads of sweat, he quickly clicked off the video and set the computer back to how he’d found it. He needed to get out of there before someone saw him.

And besides… he’d seen enough.

* * *

##### Minho rested on the oversized bed in his work room, eyes fixed to the mirrored ceiling above him as he stared at himself.

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to get from that little escapade aside from the obvious, but it hadn’t made him feel any better. He felt utterly miserable, and every nerve in his body was coercing him into killing Hyunjin. Pure contempt wasn’t something he felt very often, or very easily, but for him, he felt nothing but unadulterated hatred. He wanted to wipe the smug smirk straight off his fucking face.

Now more than ever, his head was all over the place.

Y/N had started out as a friend. She’d been that college cool girl that all the guys in class wanted desperately to get to know, but they were all too afraid to even try. Minho almost couldn’t blame them… her tight ripped black jeans and heavy leather jacket, the way her eyeliner framed her piercingly beautiful eyes. She gave off an aura that simply screamed 'stay away’, but Minho had been instantly intrigued. He’d always be glad that he’d decided to buy her that coffee and break the ice.

Over time, the relationship had developed into something more carnal. Essentially, she’d become a fuck buddy. It had happened naturally… a few drunk nights and boisterous college parties had led from one thing to another, and before he knew it, she had quickly become the one and only thing that could fill the void in him. The constant in his life.

When he was with her, he was allowed to satiate himself. He could do what _he_ wanted, and in turn he’d make her feel things that no one else could… or that he’d thought no one else could. They knew how each others’ bodies worked, what the other wanted, and would give it so willingly that it no longer needed to be put into words between them. A simple look would be enough to say everything.

When he’d started working at the club, she continued to give him the pleasure he wasn’t allowed to chase with his clients, because his job wasn’t about _him._ It was about _them._ It was about pleasing others, whether that be with your mouth or your dick, or whatever else, it made no difference.

And that had always been fine. Minho had honestly enjoyed that aspect of it. When he’d first started it, he could barely believe that he got to do this for a job. Lines of beautiful people throwing themselves at him…? It had been the dream, back then.

So what had changed? When had he started to care?

Friends with benefits aren’t supposed to get jealous or possessive. Yet Minho wanted nothing more than to lock her away in a deep, dark place so she couldn’t be touched by another person ever again. It wasn’t simply jealousy he was feeling. It was something he couldn’t control, something that had built up over the years of exposure to her.

The answer to all this seemed obvious. And it had taken all this to happen for him to realise the truth and depth of his feelings. He’d been utterly naive to think that she’d never want to be with anyone else, and he almost couldn’t blame her. He knew how badly he’d treated her until now. But the idea of it still enraged him.

_“It makes you unobtainable… I will never be reason enough for you to leave this all behind.”_

Recalling her words from earlier, he knew that deep down… she was right. But not for the reasons she believed. His job didn’t make him unobtainable because he couldn’t leave it behind.

It made him unobtainable because he knew she deserved someone better. Someone who hadn’t done the things he’d done. She deserved someone untainted, someone who loved themselves enough to believe that they were good for her and could give her what she needed as a result.

He’d been prepared to relax their rules for her. Even told her that he cared more than he thought… he could have kicked himself for being so stupid. For planting seeds of hope in her head, overstepping the bounds they’d established.

He could only hope those seeds he’d selfishly planted would wither and die, along with their relationship. He didn’t want her to imagine a future with him, or see him as anything more than what he was.

There and then, he vowed that he’d cut off their relationship, throw himself into his work, and never contact her again. He needed to make her see his true nature… if she didn’t already.

In the end, she’d be better off without him in her life.

* * *

##### “Minho, can I have a sec?”

Chan’s voice called from the door of the staff room, and Minho nodded at him through the dressing table mirror. He was still only half-dressed for the nights’ performance, and in all honesty, he wasn’t as pumped for it as he usually was. But that was understandable, given the shit events of the day.

Dragging himself off his chair, he moved over to Chan as he threw the trademark silk shirt on over his shoulders, not bothering to button it up.

“What’s up?”

“Uh, I have a favour to ask…” Chan smiled, shifting on his feet.

Minho cocked his head at him, noting the awkward tone to his voice.

“Look, you know I don’t like last minute changes to the schedule, but I need you to take the kittens tonight.” He eventually sighed, sweeping his hand through his thick blonde tresses.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding-” Minho laughed, holding a hand up to Chan. “What for? You realise I’ve got my own clients?”

“I know, but I’m prepared to cancel yours, I’ll refund them- whatever. It’s just that the kittens booked for tonight are seriously well paying regulars, and I can’t afford to turn them away.”

Minho rolled his eyes, feeling like karma was paying him an overdue visit.

“The kittens are _his_ responsibility, not mine.”

Chan sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Yeah, I’m not thrilled about it either, Minho. But Changbin’s fully booked, Seungmin’s got his sweethearts, Jisung’s swamped… there’s no one else.”

Minho groaned in annoyance, adding yet another reason to hate Hyunjin to his growing list.

“Why can’t Hyunjin take his own fucking clients? Why cancel anyone, Chan?”

“He just bailed on me, said he had something to take care of that couldn’t wait. He’s well and truly fucked us, I’ll kick that-”

“Wait-” Minho interrupted, his heart beginning to thud at the implication of his words. “He’s not working tonight?”

Chan shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Minho’s reaction.

“Did he say why?”

“No, dude. He didn’t give me a chance to ask, I haven’t seen him since this morning. He just texted me.”

Minho shook his head, his mouth going dry as he recalled Hyunjin’s words from the shower.

“Minho…? Everything okay? You’ve gone white-”

“Chan, I’m really fucking sorry, but I need to go. Now.”

Minho sprinted out of the staff room, pushing past Chan as he made a beeline for the main entrance.

“Lee Minho, get your ass back here right now, I swear to fuck you can’t do this to me!” Chan shouted after him.

“Kill me later!” Minho yelled back, bursting through the velvet curtain and bounding up the stairs two at a time.

There was only one thing on his mind. One place he needed to go to. One person he needed to see.

He could have laughed at himself with how weak he was being. Was the simple prospect of Hyunjin being with her really enough to break the resolve he’d mustered only hours earlier?

Looks like it was.

* * *

##### Sat in your apartment, you scrolled mindlessly through your phone as background noise from the television filled the room, doing nothing to distract your thoughts.

You hadn’t received so much as a text from Minho, let alone a call. Honestly, you weren’t sure what you’d expected from him. The days where he’d contacted you just to see what you were doing or to simply ask how you were had faded to the point of nonexistence.

You sighed in frustration, throwing your phone to the sofa and leaning forward on your elbows. Sweeping your hands through your hair, you rubbed at your temples in an effort to soothe the dull ache in your head.

You were so tired of thinking about him. Tired of wondering if he’d even understood a single thing you’d said to him outside the club. Did he really not know that the rules you’d put in place for your relationship only existed to _stop_ you falling for him?

The tragic irony of the whole thing made you want to laugh.

Because your rules hadn’t worked. Despite your best efforts, you knew that your feelings went well beyond anything platonic. The moment you’d even agreed to be his… whatever you were, you’d sealed your fate.

It was fucking hopeless to even try and deny it.

But that didn’t mean you couldn’t hide it. You’d gotten good at doing that.

_***knock knock*** _

A harsh rapping on your front door made you jump a mile, and you were quickly pulled from your head.

You checked the time on your phone, wondering who could be visiting you at just past 8pm. You hadn’t been expecting anyone…

Wandering over to the door, you undid the latch and promptly swung it open.

“Minho?”

Your heart thudded almost instantly at the sight of him in his classic work gear, except for some reason, he’d neglected to button up his shirt. His caramel coloured abs tensed beautifully as he caught his breath, his hands resting at either side of your door frame.

“What are you-”

“Is he here?” He interrupted, shoving into your apartment before you could finish.

“Is _who_ here?” You asked, utterly confused as you watched him make a beeline for your bedroom.

He burst open the bedroom door, looking around frantically. You followed him inside, your brow furrowing with annoyance.

“Minho, what the hell are you doing? Who are you looking for?” You yelled, watching him enter your en-suite bathroom.

“That piece of shit you fucked last night.” He called, a harsh tone to his voice.

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest as you leaned against the wall.

“Really? You think he’s _here_?” You laughed, deciding to let the blatant dig slide.

“Well he’s sure as shit not at work.”

“Oh, so that means he must be with me, right? Come on, Minho. Give me a fucking break.”

Minho came back into the bedroom, his hands glued to his head in frustration. He looked so on edge, and it almost worried you before you reminded yourself that you were done with his drama.

“Can you leave now?” You asked, turning away from him.

You wandered back into the living room, throwing yourself on the sofa and trying desperately not to watch as he continued to look around your apartment.

“Didn’t you hear me?!” You shouted, losing your cool as he barged into your kitchen.

You stood from your seat, marching towards him and kicking the cupboard door he’d opened out of his hands.

“You think I’m keeping him in the frigging drawers? Get out of here already!”

Minho ignored you, looking over your shoulder and moving to go past you.

“Oh no, you don’t!” You shouted, grabbing the sleeve of his silk shirt. He whipped his head around to look at you, stopping in his tracks. “Hyunjin’s not here, and I don’t know why you think he is, but will you please… for once, just do as I ask? Leave.”

An expression you couldn’t quite identify crossed his face, and he seemed to resign himself to your request. You released your grip on him, sweeping your hand through your hair as you watched him walk away.

“And button up your fucking shirt, we don’t walk around half-naked in the real world.”

Minho seemed to breathe in deeply, his jaw tensing as he turned back to you.

“Do you hate me, Y/N?”

You gawped at him as the question hit your ears. How were you supposed to answer that? If you could define your feelings for him as simply as love and hate, you’d have done that a long time ago.

“Why would you ask me that?” You replied, your voice quiet.

He stalked a few steps closer to you, and you moved backwards instinctively.

“I just… need to know. You hate me, don’t you?”

Although his words were firm and his tone was steady, all it took was one look at his eyes for you to see how much he was hurting. This was becoming more than you could handle…

“What if I do…?” You replied, your lower spine hitting the kitchen counter as you backed yourself up. “What would you say?”

Minho’s gaze fell to the floor, his steely tresses covering his dark eyes.

“I’d say it’s justified. That it’s only what I deserve.”

A sudden pang of rage shot through you at the sight of his blatant self-pity.

“Oh, no… You don’t get to do that.” You snarled, taking a step towards him. “You don’t get to use me to clear your conscience anymore. I told you I was done with that. You’d feel better if I hated you, right?”

You prodded a finger against his firm, bare pectoral muscle, forcing him a step backwards.

“Well it’s too fucking bad. Because I’ll never tell you that I hate you. You don’t deserve that closure.”

“Y/N, why do you have to do this?!” He growled, his composure slipping. “You’re always looking for a fight- why can’t you just be fucking straight with me?!”

You squared up to him, gritting your teeth in anger.

“You brought this fight to me!” You yelled, shoving at his chest. “You’re the one that stormed in here like you own the fucking place!”

Minho threw his head back, biting hard on his lip and squeezing his eyes shut in frustration as he fought to control himself.

“What?!” You goaded, shoving him again. “You don’t like the fact I’m finally standing up to you?!”

His eyes darkened, a fierce expression crossing his face. You knew you were pushing him, and you weren’t about to stop.

“Y/N, I’m warning you…”

“Fuck you, Minho. Fuck you for making me this way. You’ll just have to live with it, I’m not about to keep my mouth shut any longer-”

“Then I’ll just fucking shut it for you-”

Before you could even react, before you could even take a breath, Minho had you.

He forced you against the counter, his fingers lacing into your hair. He tugged at the roots, yanking your head back as his other strong hand held your wrists in place against his chest.

His lips smashed against yours, embracing you in the kiss you never wanted. The kiss that destroyed every bit of resolve you had left. The kiss you knew would break you if it ever happened.

Deafening silence filled your head and tears welled in your eyes. You froze in place as you felt every single one of your reasons for hating Minho fade away, like they never existed at all.

His kiss was everything. Soft and warm, tender yet firm… it split your heart in two and told you that this was real. He was real. The unrequited love you’d harboured for him for all these years bubbled to the surface, releasing in a quiet sob as he melded his lips to yours, tilting his head and adopting different angles to taste you at.

Your hands over his chest began to quiver as they recognised his thudding heart. The quickening beat resounded through your body, replacing all your strength with utter fragility for this man… this perfectly unobtainable man that could _never_ love you the way you loved him.

Tears rolled down your cheeks, dampening your face and his before he broke the kiss.

You trembled uncontrollably, your vision blurry as he swept away your exclamation of love with his thumbs.

“Get out.”

Minho exhaled a shaky, slow breath, looking like he wanted to say something.

But he didn’t. He simply nodded, placing another gentle kiss on your forehead before he turned away.

You sank to the floor the moment he released you, your back against the kitchen cupboards as you brought you knees to your chest.

The sound of the front door opening and closing told you that you were now alone, and you all but shattered in place.

What had all the fighting been for? All the effort you’d made to protect yourself?

Even sleeping with Hyunjin… although the whole thing had been unintentional at first, part of you had wanted to see if another man was just what you’d needed, so you’d gone along with it.

But all that had done was added to this whole mess. It had brought out a sadistic side of him you’d never seen. Was he punishing you? For 'betraying what you had’? Is that why he’d kissed you?

You didn’t know. You almost didn’t care.

All you knew for sure, was that he’d broken your rules, your strength, and your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	6. Chapter 6

##### Over the years of your life, you’d heard people talk about how love and relationships were such a fine thing.

How love, even when it’s unreciprocated, gave people purpose and helped them grow into someone better than they’d ever hoped to be.

You wanted to laugh at those people. Tell them that they didn’t know a damn thing. Because your experience with love had been vastly different.

All you knew of it, was the pain it caused. The way it threw you in every direction from minute to minute, forcing you to feel things you’d never wanted. Love had been needlessly cruel to you, because it had instilled itself in your heart before you could even try to stop it, resonating desperately for the one person you knew it shouldn’t.

Yet in a secret corner of your subconscious, between the mess of emotions wrought on you through his kiss, you knew you’d never felt more alive. Every nerve in your body had been jolted to attention. His faint warmth lingering on your lips, his taste and touch… it was everything you’d ever needed. It made you swell with life, and you wanted to kick yourself for daring to imagine how it would feel to be kissed by him like that every day. 

So, in true, sad singleton fashion, a fresh bottle of wine and a hot bath was the only thing that could save you now.

You sank into the scalding bath water, blowing through your lips to part the bubbles that had formed around your chest. Reaching for your wine, you brought it to your mouth and tilted the glass, slurping desperately as it trickled down your chin thanks to the awkward position you were in.

Closing your eyes, you tried to silence the clamouring in your head for just a moment.

Just a single, quiet moment was all you wanted.

And for a while… that was what you had.

Until, without really knowing why, you began to hum a tune that had crept its’ way into your subconscious in place of the voices. An old, familiar song that you hadn’t heard in a very, very long time.

As if being pulled from the locked strongbox of memories in your head that you’d labelled ’ _do not open_ ’, long forgotten visions of college Summer night drives with Minho played over behind your closed eyes. It had been a regular thing for you during those days, with the two of you ditching class to just… get away from it all. The moment this song had croaked through the radio of his decrepit, beaten up Plymouth, you’d turned it up and started singing. The look he’d given you… it was one of sheer surprise at the fact that you even knew who Whitesnake were, and adoration because you did.

Without any hesitation, he’d started singing right along with you. It was one of your favourite recollections of him.

The memory provoked small tears, and they trickled down your cheeks as you sang quietly to yourself.

“I- is this l- love… that I’m f- feeling…”

A sniffle escaped you, your words coming out as a shaky, unstable breath. You almost wanted to laugh with how utterly sad you were being right now. God forbid anyone else ever saw you in this state.

“Is this t- the love… that I- I’ve been searching f- for…”

You recalled how Minho had looked that evening, how his expression seemed so bright and clear. His eyes sparkling with joy, his voice just slightly off pitch, but much louder than yours as he sang. The warm dusty wind blowing through the open windows, sweeping his caramel coloured hair around his face, highlighting every one of his perfect features.

At the time, you’d told yourself you were simply grateful to have such a good friend. Someone who knew you so well, and seemed to have an almost ridiculous amount of things in common with you.

But looking back now, you realised it was just one of a hundred memories you could draw on, that told the story of how you fell in love with him.

You groaned out loud, pissed off with yourself for doing this.

You were going to need more wine.

* * *

##### You shivered helplessly as the freezing night air tickled at your bare legs, forcing you into a swifter walk than you were used to.

Being as it was almost midnight, you were grateful for the nearby 24/7 store that just happened to stock your favourite brand of cheap alcohol - more than 10% volume and less than $10 in price was your general go-to when it came to wine. And you were in desperate need of it right now.

Pulling your large faux fur coat closer to your body, you picked up the pace as you headed down the street.

Turning the corner, you approached the small, brightly lit convenience store, pushing on the door with both hands as you entered. The clerk nodded politely at you, and you did so in return.

Heading to the back of the store, you scanned the shelves as you searched for your much needed fix. You knew it was here somewhere…

Eventually finding what you were looking for, you grabbed the cold bottle and headed for the cash register.

“Excuse me…?”

The sound of a familiar voice caught you off guard, and you turned around to see the one person you honestly thought you’d never see again.

“H- Hyunjin?”

He beamed at you from the other end of the aisle, tucking the bottle of whiskey he’d been holding under his arm as he approached you.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He smiled, sweeping his hand through his sleek, midnight black hair.

Before you even realised it, the blood was rushing to your cheeks, shading them a beautifully pink colour as you instinctively avoided his gaze.

“How are you?”

“I’m g- good…” You stammered.

“You know,” he sighed, pursing his lips. “You never did tell me your name, in the end.”

You shifted awkwardly, eyes fixed to the floor. Why was he making you feel like a giddy teenager?

“It’s Y/N…”

Hyunjin laughed under his breath, bending over just enough to catch your line of sight.

“A beautiful name, for a beautiful girl.”

You felt a pang of embarrassment at the overblown compliment, and he cocked his head at you, raising an eyebrow at your unnecessarily shy demeanour.

“Late night drinking, I see?” He smiled, tapping on the glass bottle in your hand. You quickly tucked it under your arm, blushing even more at the teasing tone to his voice.

“W- what are you doing here?” You asked, trying to change the subject.

“I live around here. Just down the street, actually.”

“R- Really?”

Hyunjin nodded, giving you that brazen smile again.

“I take it your place is nearby too?” He asked, noting the distinct lack of suitable outside clothing you were currently sporting.

You nodded in reply, wondering how you’d never run across him before. You’d definitely have remembered seeing him around the neighbourhood.

“Looks like we have similar plans then, Y/N…” He smiled, gesturing at his own bottle of liquor. “Why don’t we make it a date?”

You gawped at him for a moment, your body immediately going on the offensive and about to refuse his proposition, when you stopped yourself.

Refusing dates from other people had become a force of habit, born from your sense of responsibility to Minho. But that responsibility was well and truly shirked by this point. So why shouldn’t you take him up on this? There was no harm to having a few drinks, and it wasn’t like you were strangers… in fact you were far more familiar than two people who barely knew each other really should be, thanks to Seventh Heaven.

“Is that… allowed?” You asked tentatively, remembering the circumstances in which you met in the first place.

“Of course it is. Seventh Heaven doesn’t control my life, Y/N. And the day it does, is the day I’ll stop working there.”

Now that was an answer you didn’t quite expect from him. A shame Minho couldn’t have that attitude…

You smiled up at him, looking him straight in the eye as you wondered what this night would bring.

“Your place or mine?”

* * *

##### Minho hissed through his teeth as his fourth straight whiskey of the night found its’ way down his throat.

He signalled to the barman, sliding his empty glass across the polished oak bar for a refill. It quickly came back to him, and he swirled the amber liquid around the crystal as he held his head in his hand.

_What the fuck was I thinking?_

If there had ever been any chance of reconciliation before, there definitely wasn’t now. Of all the things he’d done, this had to be one of the worst.

He pictured the utterly devastated look on her face after he’d broken her one and only rule. Staring at his thumb, he circled the pad of it with his forefinger, remembering the tears he’d collected from her soft cheeks and the small sound of emotional turmoil she’d emitted when he’d pressed his lips to hers.

She’d been right to deny him closure. Telling him she hated him would have been too easy. He knew he didn’t deserve that. But he hadn’t _meant_ to break her rule. He hadn’t done it with the intention of hurting her, despite the fact that’s exactly what he’d ended up doing. He just… He just wanted to…

“Excuse me…?”

A voice to his right pulled him out of his thoughts, and he was greeted by a fairly attractive young woman in a tight red dress. He definitely didn’t recognise her. She was leaning on the bar next to him, giving him a look that just screamed ‘I’m here to invade your personal space, whether you like it or not’.

“Are you alone?” She asked politely, twirling a strand of her bleached blonde hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

Minho nodded, knocking the fifth whiskey down his throat and allowing his eyes to trail over her figure as she settled herself into the adjacent bar stool.

_Doesn’t hold a candle to her. But she’ll do._

She flashed him a pearly white smile, gesturing towards the empty glass in his hand.

“Can I get you another…?”

“Sure.”

The moment she began to make idle conversation, Minho knew what she was after. He’d had it happen too many times before. Overconfident, good looking girls that thought _they_ could be the one to tame him after one wild night of passion.

Unfortunately for her, what she didn’t know was that wild nights of passion were in abundant supply for Minho. And there was only one person that ever stood a chance of taming him.

He wondered what she was doing right now.

* * *

##### “You’re such a liar!”

You laughed raucously, taking another sip of your wine as Hyunjin choked small giggles into his liquor.

“I swear to god, I’m telling the truth. She really just wanted me to sing for her!”

Hyunjin had been regaling you with tales of Seventh Heaven, the antics he’d experienced and the stranger clients he’d been subjected to. While you were almost sure that this broke that tricky old NDA in some way or another, it was still hilarious to listen to.

“But why pay so much money just to have you sing?” You giggled, reaching for the wine bottle on his pristine glass coffee table.

Hyunjin shrugged, sweeping his hand through his hair.

“Whatever does it for you, I guess. I’m in no position to judge.”

You shook your head, tilting the bottle as you refilled your glass.

“You know, I don’t know how you do it. Sleep with so many people, night after night? Isn’t it exhausting?” You sighed.

He cocked his head at you, pursing his lips.

“No. It isn’t. I find it to be invigorating, actually. No strings, no risk of anything more, plus I get a big, fat paycheck at the end of it. We all love what we do.”

You hummed in understanding, settling yourself back into the red and black cushions that adorned his large, leather sofa, curling your legs up as you did so.

“Still. I couldn’t do it.”

Hyunjin sighed, noting the tone to your voice.

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never tried it.”

“Never tried what? Sex…? I’ve done that, Hyunjin. Or did you forget already?” You laughed, shooting him a mock glare.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I meant… you’ve never done what we do. It’s hard to explain to someone who doesn’t get it, but there’s a certain… pleasure in fulfilling someone else’s dreams that you just can’t find anywhere else. Believe me, I’ve tried. And the showmanship aspect of it just adds to the whole thing.”

You listened intently, and admittedly, you still didn’t get it. You could understand wanting to please people, and the happiness that could be gained from that, but you also knew that there were other ways to do it.

You just wished Minho would settle for those other ways.

“Whatever does it for you.” You smiled, repeating his words from earlier.

Hyunjin sighed once again as he gave up trying to convince you, placing his glass down on the table. He turned to face you, his expression laced with something you couldn’t quite identify. But it seemed awfully similar to the beginnings of that same look he’d given you the first night you’d met.

“I didn’t forget, by the way…”

Sharp tingles flitted across your leg as he carefully brought his hand to rest on your thigh.

_Oh no._

“Forget what…?” You asked, your voice becoming quiet.

“About you.” He replied, his thumb tracing subtle circles over your skin. “In actual fact… you’re all I’ve been thinking about.”

You visibly swallowed as he shifted closer, your cheeks turning that rose shade of pink that he seemed to have a way of bringing out of you.

“Can I be honest?” He asked, his hand sliding up your leg, his long fingers taking tentative hold of your waist.

You nodded silently, losing yourself in his gaze and feeling the change of atmosphere mixed with the sweet alcohol in your system send your head into a warm fuzziness.

“In all my years of doing this job, I’ve never been with someone as… giving as you. You’re the first person that’s ever… thanked me, for doing what I do.”

He paused, biting gently on his bottom lip as he looked for the words.

“That night… It felt _real_ for me. So I want you to know I meant everything I said in that room. You really are fucking exquisite.”

You couldn’t comprehend what he was saying, his unexpected confession sending stings of anticipation through your veins.

He removed your wine glass from your unsteady hands, placing it on the table before he returned to you. Moving with careful tenderness, he held you by the waist and slid you down the leather fabric of the sofa with ease, positioning you on your back.

Your heart thudded helplessly as he settled to his knees between your legs, his fingers walking a casual path over your bare skin, from your ankles to your thighs.

“I’d do damn near anything to hear your moan my name again…” He purred.

This was almost definitely a bad idea. You were in no emotional state to be doing this right now, especially after you’d only _really_ just accepted your hopeless love for your best friend.

“Hyunjin, I don’t think-”

You were rudely cut off by the sensation of two beautifully long, gentle fingers grazing against your clothed heat. A quiet sigh escaped you, and as if you were falling back into that same room with him, your body responded before you could stop it.

Hyunjin watched you with warm delight as you began to squirm under his touch. He held your panties aside, gliding his digits through the folds of your labia. He was rewarded with an utterly sweet sounding whine, and his member began to strain against the restrictive fabric of his jeans.

“God… let me hear that again-” He whispered, curling his fingers as he slid them into your hot, wet entrance, too wound up to take this any slower.

You arched your back as you felt him enter you, relishing in the way he expertly fingered you. He adopted different angles as he entered and retracted at a consistent, steady pace, his movements subtle. Your expletives of pleasure got louder and heavier as he worked you, your cheeks burning desperately with the build up of warmth in your core. _Fuck_ , he knew what he was doing.

“Cry out for me, kitten. Louder-” He growled, biting desperately on his lip as you began to quiver around his fingers, spurring him on. He groaned from his throat as he felt you start to come undone, the sounds of sheer moisture being made by his motions only adding to the erotic atmosphere.

You were so close. So desperately close to collapse…

Yet despite the man who was with you right here, showering you with sweet nothings and compliments that would make even the most stoic of people swoon, visions of another man flooded your thoughts.

He consumed your entire being, forcing himself into your head as you were brought to the edge of blissful climax by someone else.

You wondered what he was doing right now.

* * *

##### “ _Ah_ … _yes_ , just like that-”

Minho couldn’t recall her name, and honestly wasn’t sure he’d even asked, but whoever she was, she was currently whining into his ear like a strangled cat as he slid his fingers into her.

“Oh my god, you’re _so_ good, honey…”

Her bleached blonde hair smelled like pure peroxide. Her scratchy voice pierced his ears too harshly as she moaned too much. Minho was used to overly vocal clients. Thanks to his job it was just one of many things he’d learnt to put up with. But he wasn’t at work right now… so why was he putting up with this?

If he was with _her_ … this would be entirely different.

She’d be clinging to his shirt, or his hair, or maybe even her own body. She’d sound so _fucking_ sweet, trying to stop herself from being too loud but ultimately failing when she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Hm…

“On your knees.”

He firmly gripped the blonde by her shoulders, forcing her to her knees as he removed his hand from under her dress. She looked bewildered for just a moment, before complying when she saw the feral look in his eyes.

She awkwardly fumbled with the buckle of his leather trousers, laughing nervously. Minho growled in frustration, quickly taking over as he deftly unclasped the hook and slid the zip down, pulling his own length free.

A small gasp escaped her as she took in the size of him, but she was promptly silenced as Minho shoved his fingers into her hair, taking hold at the root and guiding her mouth onto the head of his cock. Anything to avoid hearing that scratchy drawl again.

He closed his eyes, attempting to let himself get into it. He threw his head against the stone wall of the alley that branched off the bar he’d just met her in, focusing all his attention on the visions of his girl in his head that threatened to make him cum before this hopeless woman did.

 _For fucks’ sake._ Too much teeth.

“Easy. Take your time…” He instructed, releasing his grip on her hair.

She nodded breathlessly, taking the base of his cock in her hand as she began to suck again, being careful this time.

This was better. But still not as good as _her_.

Minho hissed as the blonde licked over his shaft, applying a frustrating amount of pressure to her motions. Not firm enough, yet not gentle enough to act as a tease.

“Pick it up. Make me feel it, hm?” He muttered, lacing his fingers back into her tresses. This was going to take some intervention on his part.

The irony of this whole thing wasn’t lost on him. He knew full well that this kind of behaviour was the very reason that _she_ couldn’t bear to be anything more to him.

But he couldn’t have her now, and his desires were no less present. It wasn’t like he could tell her that every time he fucked someone else, he thought of only her. She wouldn’t believe it anyway. So what was he supposed to do?

With his hand acting as a guide, the blonde soon caught on to the technique and began to suck him in a way that only remotely resembled something close to how he liked it. She took him straight to the back of her throat, gagging helplessly and gasping for breath on his cock.

Minho groaned as he felt the familiar rush of orgasm gradually build up, too close now to care that he might end up suffocating this girl with how rough he was being.

Just a bit more…

* * *

##### Stars formed in your fuzzy vision, your body trembling as Hyunjin rode you to the brink of your high with his magical fucking fingers.

You were here, with Hyunjin, but your mind was elsewhere. Picturing feline-like eyes, caramel skin and steely grey hair. That smug smirk he’d adopt when he was the one reducing you to a hopeless mess… _fuck_ , he drove you crazy.

“ _Ugh_ … my god… p- please-” You whimpered, desperately grinding your hips down into his touch.

“Say my name, kitten… Cum for me-”

Pure heat ripped through you like a wave as the knot in your stomach blew out every bit of tension in your core. You whined desperately, arching your back, your walls convulsing around his digits as your orgasm engulfed you with utterly brutal force.

“F- fuck… _Minho_ -”

* * *

##### The overwhelming need to release consumed him, his cheeks burning an intense shade of red as the blonde on her knees had somehow managed to bring him to climax.

“ _Ahh_ , yeah- that’s it…” He growled, snapping his hips into her mouth, every muscle in his body tensing with his inevitable explosion. It could have been anyone doing this to him right now. His head would still be in a different place.

Because if it was _her_ doing this, he’d have been cumming ten minutes ago. She always looked so fucking beautiful when she was on her knees. The way her thick, black lashes would flutter up at him from down there, the little noises of content she’d make as she coaxed him into euphoria…

His girth stiffened as he conjured yet more visions of her. His eyes closed tight, his breathing staggered as he came hard and fast in the blonde’s mouth.

“Ugh… _Y/N_ , my angel-”

* * *

##### The realisation of whose name you’d just called in your shameless throws of orgasm didn’t actually dawn on you, until you saw Hyunjin’s face.

You wanted to the ground to swallow you up.

He retracted his fingers from you slowly, a noticeable lack of surprise on his face as he sighed deeply and settled back into the sofa.

“You know…” He smiled sadly as you gathered yourself. “They say that drunk minds speak sober thoughts. I’ve heard a similar thing can happen with sex.”

You couldn’t look him in the eyes. You were utterly ashamed, and wanted to kick yourself for being so careless. How must he feel right now?

“When we’re at our most vulnerable… when our walls are well and truly down, the deepest desires of our hearts present themselves. We can’t control them, Y/N, and we certainly can’t deny them. It’s stupid to even try.”

Tears pricked at your eyes. You held your head in your hands, not prepared for what he was about to say.

“You…” He hesitated for a moment, swallowing before he spoke.

“You love him. Don’t you?”

A quiet sob escaped you as you resigned yourself to the fact that even Hyunjin had picked up on your feelings before you had. He’d known you for all of two days, less than that, yet he knew. He knew your heart was already claimed. It’d taken you years to come to terms with it.

You looked at him in exasperation, your eyes watery.

“Is it that obvious?”

Hyunjin simply smiled, gently shrugging his shoulders.

He stood from the sofa, heading to his front door. Removing your faux fur coat from the rack, he gestured for you to join him. You held your head in shame as you moved to him, the desperate wetness between your legs making you feel even guiltier for what you’d just done.

“I think there’s somewhere else you need to be right now.” He said softly, holding your coat up for you as you put your arms through the sleeves.

He rearranged the large collar around your neck once you had it on, his eyes full of sadness as he soothed down your hair.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered, still struggling to meet his gaze. The fact that he was being so nice about this was only making it harder.

“Don’t be,” he sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Get going.”

You nodded in understanding, pulling on your Vans before you opened the door.

“For what it’s worth,” he called, leaning on the wall of his porch as he watched you leave. “You deserve better, you know.”

You smiled at him, offering a silent thank you for everything he’d done for you. You really, truly wished that one day, he’d find a person who was as deserving of him as you believed they should be, because that person wasn’t you.

There was someone else who needed you right now.

* * *

##### The run back to your apartment had been over in moments.

You were fuelled on pure adrenaline, letting your legs do all the work for you. Hyunjin had been right. It was ridiculous to try and fight this any longer. You were stupid for even trying to ignore it.

You went over all the things you wanted to say when you called him and asked him to come over.

_I’ve been lying to you this whole time._

_I never wanted to be just friends._

_I didn’t want to kiss you because I knew it’d be too hard to be without you after that._

_I want you to be mine. Just mine._

Bounding up the stairs of your building two at a time, you arrived at your floor and burst through the door to the corridor. You broke into another sprint down the hall, your hair whipping around your face.

You turned the corner, almost falling over your own momentum as your eyes rested on a sight that made your heart break instantly.

Minho…

He was breathless and sweaty, his face contorted with something you couldn’t quite read. He stood at the very end of the hall, while you stood at the other.

The two of you simply stared at each other, and even from here, with all this distance between you… you felt closer to him than you’d ever been, and your heart wrenched painfully.

_Go to him._

Your feet began to move by themselves, adopting a life of their own as they carried you towards him.

From a slow, unsteady walk to a gradual jog. From a gradual jog, to a tentative run. And from a run, to a flat out sprint as tears began to stream unforgivably down your cheeks.

He came straight for you, meeting you halfway with arms outstretched.

His warmth engulfed you, the two of you crashing into each other with such force that your tears were knocked free from your chin.

His strong arms took you in, wrapping around your waist like they were always meant to be the only ones that held you.

You could do nothing but cry. Stuffing your face into his chest, you felt every one of your hopeless, fragile walls come tumbling down with this wordless display of emotion. Like you’d been struck with a bolt of lightning that destroyed every pretence you’d ever forged.

The fact that he was even here…

Your fur coat gathered around you as Minho rocked you back and forth against himself, offering you the protection that only he could give. Your knuckles turned white as you curled your fingers into his silk shirt. You held him too tightly, too scared to let go. You couldn’t. You’d drown if you did.

Minho hushed you softly, his voice shaky as he soothed your hair repeatedly. You had no control over the things you felt for this man, and without him, you were less than yourself. You knew that now.

Seventh Heaven. The sex. The bad habits and the wicked temper. You’d take all of it, if it only meant he’d be yours.

You looked up at him, your eyes too watery to appreciate his gorgeously pained face.

“M- Minho… I… I’m-”

“Don’t…” He whispered, blinking away his own tears in an effort to stay in control. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry. Don’t tell me you hate me. Don’t say anything. It’ll break me, Y/N…”

You’d been telling yourself you were alright for so long. Telling yourself that he couldn’t be what you needed, as much as you wanted him. You reached up to him, placing your hands either side of his cheeks. He was warm, but felt so delicate.

No more avoidance. On his part, or yours. It was now… or never. And never wasn’t going to work for you.

“I- I’ve been lying to you… this whole time.”

Minho shook his head, his eyes appealing for you to stop.

“I… never wanted to be just friends.”

He inhaled sharply, his eyes squeezing closed.

“I didn’t want to kiss you because I knew… it’d be too hard to be without you after that.”

Tears escaped him, rolling down his cheeks and disappearing into your fingers. It was too late to turn back now.

“I want you… to be mine. Just _mine_.”

A gentle sob emitted from him, yours words reducing him to his bare bones. You were removing his layers, one at a time. Each confession chipping away at the facade he’d built up for you.

But you weren’t done yet.

“Y/N… please, don’t-”

“I’m hopelessly in love with you, Lee Minho.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


	7. Chapter 7

##### “I’m hopelessly in love with you, Lee Minho.”

The confession rolled off your tongue, and the burden on your heart dissipated right along with it. For the first time in a long time, you felt free. Free from the shackles of pretence that had been keeping you prisoner.

Minho held his breath, his eyes shut tight. Like he was waiting for the ‘but’ that came after.

You removed your hands from his face, holding him by the shoulders as he trembled in front of you when he realised it wasn’t coming. There was no ulterior motive to your words, no nuance or small print. It just simply… was.

Before your very eyes, the man you’d thought was unbreakable, began to crumble. He looked at you such that you could see the desperate turmoil in his heart, his thick, dark lashes damp with tears.

“I… I’m not good for you, Y/N-”

His words were barely audible, but they were enough to tell you what he was battling with.

Self-worth. Self-love. Someone who was struggling with acceptance of themselves, believing that they weren’t deserving of anyone’s true affections. Because when it came down to it, this was what it had all been about.

And you knew your words wouldn’t fix him. Not yet.

Looking into his hazel flecked eyes, you curled your fingers into his shirt, pulling him close… Showing him how much you needed him.

Craning to your tiptoes, you held his gaze and gave him a small, reassuring smile… Showing him how much you adored him.

And with all the tenderness you could manage, you gingerly pressed your lips to his… Showing him how much you trusted him.

Minho closed his lids, forcing tears free. You wanted him to feel your love. Kissing him like this… kissing him first, you hoped it would show him that your rules and boundaries meant nothing anymore. Not to you.

You felt strong arms around your waist as he pulled you closer, and he emitted a purely emotional sound. Quiet, yet so full of pain. He spun you gently in his arms, backing you up against the wall of the corridor. With no space left between you, Minho’s lips melded with yours. Careful, affectionate kisses that made your head spin as you tasted cinnamon and the sweet alcohol that lingered on his breath.

You slid your hands up his chest, curving them over his broad shoulders.

Minho switched angles, his nose now to the left of yours as his large hands pressed to the small of your back. The drumming off his heart resounded against your body, filling you with anticipation.

The soft sensation of his tongue tickling across your bottom lip made you dizzy, and you tentatively parted your lips for him, meeting with your own. Minuscule sounds of moisture emitted from your kiss as it naturally deepened, becoming wetter, yet still tentative.

Kissing him like this was something you’d never dreamed you’d do… yet now you were doing it, you never wanted to stop. You’d never felt anything so purely passionate. You doubted even sex could top this now.

“Stay with me…”

Your words came out as a whisper against his mouth. He reluctantly broke the kiss, taking his own lip between his teeth as he rested his forehead against yours. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to still his nerves.

“Y/N… I- I don’t know how to do this-”

You nodded gently, knowing exactly what he meant. Because you’d known it all along. That he didn’t know how to belong to someone, or how to accept the unconditional love you were offering him on the plate that was your fragile heart.

“You don’t need to know,” you whispered, stroking your thumb over his cheek. “Not right now. We’ll work it out together.”

Minho shook his head softly, the smallest of exasperated smiles crossing his lips. He looked at you with watery eyes, placing his hand over yours on his cheek.

“Together, then.”

* * *

##### The moment the door to your apartment had closed behind the two of you, the electricity in the air had made itself apparent.

Wordlessly, he’d taken your hand and led you to the bedroom he knew so well.

Now, he stood not a foot away from you in your dimly lit room, swallowing hard as you undressed in front of him.

Your heart pounded helplessly, the pace of it quickening with each item of clothing you removed and discarded to the soft, carpeted floor. Stripped down to nothing but your red lace panties, you approached him carefully.

By this point, you’d normally be bent over the bed and well on your way to an orgasm.

But not this time. This time… you wanted to appreciate _him_.

Your fingers hooked around the small white buttons at the bottom of his silk shirt, and one by one, you popped them open. The smooth planes of his abs and chest became more visible with each motion, gradually revealing his perfectly toned torso to you in all its’ stunning beauty. You absently ran your fingers inside his open shirt, tracing the lines of his collarbone and running them down between his pecs. Minho shivered, small goosebumps forming on his caramel skin in response to you. You slid your hands over his shoulders, removing his shirt from him as you did so, letting it fall to the floor.

Admiring him this openly made your heart race with newfound emotion. You gradually reached for the buckle of his leather trousers. The very visible bulge in his crotch, coupled with the desperate expression on gorgeous face told you that he was fighting to control himself, but you wanted to enjoy this. Wanted to see if he could withstand the love you were showering him with.

Resting your hands on his buckle, you looked up at Minho with adoring eyes.

Craning to your tiptoes once again, you kissed him tenderly, undoing the clasp with painful slowness. Minho wound his arms around your naked waist, returning your kiss with equal affection. He slid his hand up the crook of your spine, holding the back of your neck with gentle care as he took back a measure of control. Deepening the kiss, you slid down the zipper on his trousers and began to push them down, exposing the perfect v-line that led towards his area.

Breaking away from his lips, you felt his hands lace into your tresses, pulling you in as you pressed your mouth to his neck. He threw his head back, holding his eyes closed, allowing himself to feel your touch. You kissed across his neck, inhaling his intoxicating scent as you went. Across his collarbone and over his left pectoral muscle. Brushing your lips over his nipple, you smiled quietly as a gentle sigh emitted from him.

Placing your hands either side of his trousers, you began to sink to your knees as you continued to kiss under his pec, his fingers still entwined in your hair, acting as a subtle guide for your head. You brushed your lips over the top lines of his abs, shifting from his left side to his right side as you worked downwards, smothering him with the love you knew he needed.

Settling on the floor, you lapped softly at his navel, bringing his trousers and boxers down in one gentle movement.

Minho gathered your hair from around around your face, holding it aside as he watched you in utter awe. You swallowed silently at the sight of his solid erection when it gently sprung free from his clothes. You’d almost forgotten how utterly beautiful he was. Bigger than average, and perfectly curved, the head shaded a gentle pink. You absently reached out to touch him, tracing your fingertips along his entire length.

Looking up at him from your position on the floor, you maintained eye contact as you wrapped your hand around his base, holding him carefully. Minho bit on his lip, inhaling deeply as you tentatively wrapped your lips around his tip. A small lick across his slit made him hitch, and your core began to tingle with your own actions. Pushing your mouth down around him, you hummed quietly when you felt him touch the back of your throat. _God_ , you’d missed doing this.

Minho’s grip on your hair became firmer as you worked up to a consistent pace, knowing exactly how he liked to be touched. Working the base of his cock, your lips connected with your hand as you sucked him deeply and passionately. Hollowing your cheeks, you bobbed your head and gazed up at him, admiring his fucked out expression. His cheeks burnt a crimson shade of red, his perfect body tensing and contracting with his laboured breaths as a result of your motions.

Reaching between his thighs, you placed your hand over his butt cheek, carefully squeezing the firm muscle as he began to meet your advances with subtle thrusts of his own hips.

Not able to contain the utter pleasure you were giving him, a gentle groan slipped from his lips, and the sound sent lashings of desire through you. You hadn’t heard that in a long time.

He began to tremble, his cock leaking in your mouth, giving you small tastes that were nowhere near enough to satisfy you as you pushed him to his high. You popped your mouth off him, taking a moment to catch your breath as you pumped him with your hand. The lubrication from your mouth allowed your hand to glide beautifully over his throbbing length, and Minho simply couldn’t keep himself together any longer.

He stiffened in your grasp, the veins in his cock clearly visible as he began to cum. A small spurt of release leaked from him, and it landed on your floor. Not wanting to miss anymore, you quickly wrapped your lips back around his head, and a low, raspy moan came from him as his cum flooded your mouth. You milked him through it, humming at the feeling of him coating your tongue, sweat rivulets trickling down his neck at the intensity of it all. It was hard and fast, hot and salty, but _so_ fucking delicious you felt you’d never get enough of it.

Eventually seeming satisfied, Minho lifted you from the floor.

Looking him straight in the eye, you swallowed his release, licking your lips with relative innocence. His irises darkened, his complexion still flushed as he pulled you into his arms.

“I don’t deserve you…” He whispered, his voice hoarse.

“For as long as you keep saying that-” You replied, placing your hands on his broad shoulders. “I’ll keep showing you that you do.”

“No.” He muttered, shaking his head softly. “It’s my turn.”

Your breath hitched as his hold on your waist hardened, and your eyes fluttered closed as he returned the show of affection you’d given him earlier.

His lips connected with the sensitive skin of your neck, tracing a path to your collarbone. You threw your head back as he kissed your chest, flicking his tongue over your nipple just enough to make you sigh. You laced your fingers into his silky tresses as he sunk to his knees in front of you, taking the hem of your lace panties between his fingertips.

Before he lowered them, his pressed a warm, wet kiss to the fabric. Sparks of desire tingled in every nerve of your body, desperation building up helplessly.

True to his form, he dragged the thin material over your legs, taking his lip between his teeth as he took in the sight of your bare, neat pussy. His hands glided up your thighs, taking your hips into grasp as he leaned in and melded his plump lips to your swollen clit.

You whined quietly, feeling the gentle suckling motion he made right through to your core. He angled his face upwards, laving his tongue through your labia, slicking you over and over again as he held you in place.

Gentle hums emitted from him as he consumed you, reminding you that he was doing this for himself as much as he was for you. You’d lost count of how many times he’d told you that he lived for your taste, and he never failed to show you how much he fucking _loved_ eating you out like this.

Your legs began to quiver as Minho alternated between slow, soft licks and firmer, full-tongued drags, edging your needy clit to its’ limit. Noticing your fading strength, Minho quickly stood up.

“Here…”

He took your hands in his, leading you to the bed. He climbed on first, gesturing for you to do the same. You watched with hooded eyes as he laid on his back, and he crooked his finger at you, telling you to come.

“Really…?” You asked, your breath catching thanks to the soaking wetness between your thighs.

Minho nodded, taking hold of your ankles. He positioned your feet either side of his face, staring straight up at you and biting on his lip as his gaze was filled with the vision of your most vulnerable area.

“Sit.”

You hesitated for a moment, not sure if you should do this. It was hardly what you’d had in mind for something intended to be intimate… but this was Minho all over. He was nothing if not adventurous.

Tentatively, you bent your knees and squatted over his face. Minho snapped, taking hold of your hips and pulling you flush to his mouth, closing the little distance between you. You gasped out loud, your inhibitions quickly fading away as his lips pressed desperately to your clit.

You mewled helplessly, the flicks of his beautifully wet tongue and his soaking lips all over your pussy driving you into an insane high. You arched backwards, placing your hands on his abs as your desires took over and your hips began to move by themselves.

Minho caressed your skin everywhere he could reach, his hands all over your stomach and breasts as you started to ride his face, careful, slow glides laving your pussy over his mouth.

Within no time at all, you were sent straight back to that place of near-orgasm, your body quivering involuntarily. You wanted to get off him for fear of releasing all over him, but his hold on you was so tight that you couldn’t move even if you wanted to.

“H- holy… _shit_ -” You whined, feeling the knot if your stomach expand steadily.

Minho sucked and licked at you like his life depended on it, driven on by the subtle movements of your grinding hips, emitting the most obscene pornographic sounds of moisture into the room.

Your vision blurry and your head fuzzy, you came undone above him as he pushed you to the brink of your euphoria. You fell forwards, your hands resting on the bed above his head, trembling without control as your intense orgasm ripped through you.

Knowing exactly what to do, Minho rode you through it, edging you over with a firm lap of his tongue or a soft, suckling kiss when you needed that extra stimulation. He was fucking ungodly… and it only made you love him all the more.

Not able to take any more, you rolled to your side and collapsed on your back next to him. He wiped his mouth with his forearm, turning to face you.

Closing your eyes, you felt your toes go numb in your post-orgasm bliss. Dragging in quiet, gentle breaths, you felt Minho’s hand on your chest. He was feeling out your heartbeat, like it was the first time he’d ever cared to listen.

“I’ve never told you how painfully beautiful you are… have I?”

You gave him a small smile, still too high from the pleasure he’d given you to form a response.

“I… I know I’m no good at this… commitment thing, Y/N.” He whispered, his eyes trailing over your naked, clammy form with nothing but adoration. “But for you, I’m willing to try.”

A sharp pang of pain shot through your chest as you saw his expression. He was trying, and you could feel it. He just needed help. A small push.

Rolling to your side, you held your hand over his on your chest, moving closer to him.

“How do you feel about me, Minho?” You asked, your words quiet.

He shook his head, struggling to find the words.

“It’s… not love.”

For just a moment, his words caught you off guard. That was until you saw the signs of conflict and pain written all over his expression.

“It’s so much more than that. You’re… the missing piece of me. You’ve always been there. Supporting me, giving me the love I never deserved. I know that now.”

That familiar watery sting struck your eyes, and you buried your head into him as he spoke. He was getting there.

“You’re _my_ angel, Y/N. My guardian angel.”

You felt his fingertips at your chin as he lifted your head to look at him. His eyes were glistening, his perfect features highlighted by the soft amber glow of the small lamp in your room.

“I’ll spend the rest of my life undoing the wrongs I’ve done to you. If you’ll let me…”

You nodded quietly in response as all-consuming emotion engulfed you. Leaning in tentatively, he reaffirmed his promise in a tender, slow kiss.

You threw your arms around his neck as he rolled you to your back, his kiss deepening with the careful movement. Your legs parted for him, allowing him to encase you with his large frame as he settled above you. Your bodies connected in the closest way two people can, the warmth emanating between you creating the most intimate of atmospheres as your naked forms moved against each other.

Love and desire bubbled inside you, manifesting as a silent sob as Minho broke away.

Holding your gaze, his chest rose and fell rhythmically against yours, the thudding of your hearts being the only discernible sound.

“Can we just surrender to this?” He whispered, swiping away your single tear with the pad of his thumb.

Your heart swelled with desperate emotion, every one of your daring daydreams coming to fruition as he finally, _finally_ , acknowledged what you’d both been feeling.

His breath caught in his throat at your reaction, seeing the love you’d been harbouring for so long, right in front of his face. He needed you. Needed you to be his.

With his overwhelming desire to claim you as his own again, he carefully sunk barely an inch of his length into the rim of your walls. The stretching sensation made you keen, and you wrapped your hands around his tensed biceps, subtle tremors settling in to your body that shook your breathing.

He stilled for a moment, pressing his lips back to yours, stealing the kiss you’d been so intent on denying him. Maintaining the connection, he gradually eased himself into you with a deep, slow thrust. Your lids fluttered in response, releasing a silent sigh into his mouth as he filled you like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Minho groaned quietly, the veins in his neck popping as your molten walls embraced his member as tightly as you were holding on to him right now. The emotion was clear on his face as he made you his all over again, and your lips parted in sheer euphoria as he began to move.

This sex was utterly different to anything you’d ever experienced with him. He wasn’t fucking you. For the first time… He was making love to you. Passionate, unfamiliar sex born from a love that had pulled you both from grace.

The bed sheets ruffled around you, gathering in the places where your movements were most apparent. Gentle moans resounded from you, ringing through his ears and encouraging silent grunts of his own as he slid himself into you. Filling you right to the hilt, sinking every inch of his solid length as far as you couldtake it forced you to emit the most beautiful and sweet sounding of whines. _Fuck_ , he’d do anything to hear those little sounds you made.

You swept your hand over the back of his neck, feeling the dampness that had collected there. Lacing your fingers into his roots, you brought his head to rest in the crook of your neck as he continued to thrust at a casual, slow pace. His breath hot on your skin, his grunts and small vocalisations of pleasure sent the butterflies in your stomach wild.

Minho reached for your arms, holding them at either side of your head. In another pure gesture of love, his fingers locked with yours as he held your hands tightly.

Your back arched as the subtle curve to his cock stimulated your g-spot, plunging into you unforgivably. Your bodies moved with each other, you knowing exactly when to buck your hips to meet him in his thrusts, and him knowing when to adjust the angle of his motions as he drunk in every single one of the heavenly moans he coaxed from your lips.

He squeezed your fingers with his desperately, his knees digging firmly into the mattress beneath him. The muscles of his back contracted as he moved, the beads of sweat and clamminess of his skin transferring to yours with your impossibly close proximity.

“M-Minho… I… I can’t-”

You whimpered into his ear, feeling your second orgasm approach with gradual rousing, your vision starring. Minho released your hands and pulled you upwards. He settled you onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. Hitching your thighs around his waist, he held one hand against your spine as he lowered you carefully back onto his length. He was rewarded with a purely sinful whine as he struck against your deepest parts in this new position.

He gave you a mere moment to acclimate to this new position, mindful that you were approaching your limit. You began to move as best you could, your cheeks burning as quaking moans escaped you. Gliding over his cock like this, you quickly began to quiver all over again. Minho’s thick thighs underneath you gave you more than enough support, his demeanour no less adoring as he reduced you to an utter mess.

Hands curved over his broad shoulders, you were forced to hold his gaze as he made deeper love to you. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, his entire body tensed and muscled out. He was nowhere near being done with you, and you knew it.

“From now on-” He panted, holding your cheek in his palm as he worked you. “You cum only for me. You scream only for me. You spread these legs… only for me-”

His words set you alight, every piece of resolve crumbling like sand as he rode you to your high. He released a deep groan as he felt you fall apart, your walls constricting him with involuntary convulsions.

“ _Ahh_ , don’t fight it, angel. Cum for me… Let me feel you-”

His hand supported the back of your neck as you went limp in his arms, his thrusts slowing to a lazy pace as he drove into you. Glistening wetness from your needy pussy ran down his length, slicking him up to a point of desperate ecstasy. It was just too _fucking_ good to be real…

“I… I love you-”

Your breathy, unadulterated confession hit him like it was the first time he’d heard it. He gathered you tightly in his arms, holding on to you like you’d disappear if he let go.

With your last remnants of strength, you pushed him back by his shoulders, forcing him to lie down. His hands slid to your waist, his eyes glassy as he watched you take back control. The thick lubrication caused by your orgasm allowed you to slide over his cock almost too easily, and it wasn’t long before Minho began to come undone.

“From now on-” You breathed, your words staggering as you rode him. “You get hard only for me. You s- strip only for me… You save that pet name, only for me.”

Minho immediately knew what you were referring to… the pet name he’d adopted for you. The same name he used for his nameless clients, in the hopes that somehow… in some fucked up way, calling them that would bring him closer to you.

Because you’d always been his one, true angel.

Your hands were firm on his chest, rivulets of sweat running down your heaving cleavage as you fucked yourself on him. Your thighs burnt, but the expression of adoration on his face as he watched you and held you by the curve of your hips made it all worth it. 

You let yourself fall forwards, resting your head in the crook of his clammy neck, using every bit of control in your hips to ride him. His arms embraced you, holding you close as he met your motions with gentle thrusts of his own.

His hand slid up your naked spine, taking hold at the base of your neck. He smothered the side of your face in small kisses, his low groans of pleasure becoming longer and more desperate against your ear as he began to tremble under you. His other arm slid down your body, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of your thighs, leaving marks behind as he began to release inside you.

You moaned right along with him as he came, relishing in the feeling of his seed flooding your walls. You sat upright, placing your hands on his chest once again for support. You wanted to watch him, see him at his most vulnerable. The sight of him like this, with his eyes shut tight and complexion burnt as he came undone, knowing that _you_ were the one that had brought him to this place… it was one you simply lived for.

So utterly masculine, yet so needy that you’d grant him anything he asked…

“Marry me, Y/N-”

You sat perfectly still on him, dumbfounded by the impromptu proposal that had stopped your heart the second it slipped through his lips.

He gradually opened his eyes as his high faded. You wondered if he’d realised what he’d just done by the way he was looking up at you, breathless and exhausted from the intensity of it all.

“Well?” He asked, his hands still on your hips.

“W- well, what?”

He propped himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Didn’t you hear me?”

You climbed off him, feeling his warm, thick fluids trickle down your inner leg as you did so.

“N- no. I didn’t hear anything.” You laughed nervously, walking away from him as you moved to the en-suite bathroom, your legs still feeling dangerously weak.

“Oh?”

Your heart was pounding. This couldn’t be happening. He’d been so utterly afraid of commitment just a few hours ago… What had changed?

You flicked the bathroom light on, stepping inside and running the water from the sink. Splashing cold water on your face, you examined your flush, glowing complexion in the mirror, courtesy of Minho.

You heard gentle footsteps cross the carpeted floor, and warm arms encircled you as he followed you inside. He rested his chin on your bare shoulder, looking straight at you through the glass.

“Marry me.”

You avoided his gaze, not wanting or able to process this. Stepping out of his arms, you turned the dial for the shower and quickly stepped under the water, wincing at the freezing temperature as you hadn’t given it time to warm up yet.

Minho followed, standing right behind you as tried in vain to pretend like you weren’t hearing him.

Strong hands curved over your shoulders, spinning you around to face him as the warming water soaked down your body. You stared determinedly at his chest, not wanting to meet his gaze.

“Marry me.” He repeated, his words firmer than the last time, but no less real.

You began to shake as the prospect of him actually meaning this began to set in.

“Is… this a joke to you?” You asked, finally acknowledging his insane request.

Minho inhaled deeply, lifting your chin to look at him.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything.” He whispered.

You shook your head, still in disbelief.

“But why…?”

“Why not?” He asked. “Don’t you think we’ve danced around this for long enough? We love each other, Y/N.”

You agreed with him… but marriage? Were you ready? Was _he_ ready?

“Y/N… I don’t want anyone else. Ever. And that includes at the club. I’m done with Seventh Heaven.”

Hearing him say that almost made you feel worse. You knew how much he’d loved his job… and you’d dreamed of hearing him say that he’d leave it all behind one day. But now that it was happening, it felt like he was doing it for the wrong reasons.

“Don’t do this for me.” You whispered, your eyes stinging.

He took a deep breath, holding your hand in his.

“I’m doing this for me. I want… to be a better person. Leaving Seventh Heaven might be a big part of that, I guess I won’t know until I try. But I know… that you make me better than I ever thought I could be.”

You watched as he sunk to one knee, still holding your hand.

The steam from the now hot water clung to your skin, fogging up the glass of the mirror and the translucent shower door. Just as Minho fogged your rational thinking. He was your one weakness, and the idea of being his forever? It wasn’t one you were averse to.

“Marry me, Y/N. I promise… I’ll right the wrongs. I’ll be the man you deserve. We’ll create our own space, together. Our own little piece of Heaven.”

You looked at him with uncertainty, struggling to separate the thoughts in your head as every nerve and conscious part of you began to scream all at once.

But in truth, you were tired of thinking.

Reading between the lines and wondering if you’d ever be good enough… It was exhausting, and you didn’t need to do it anymore. Because the man you’d been longing for all these years, the man you thought you’d never have to yourself, was kneeling in front of you, asking you to be _his._ Promising to give you a place of belonging.

So why were you even hesitating?

Resolutely, you nodded your head. You broke into an unconditional smile as you silently accepted his unplanned, spur of the moment, yet hopelessly romantic proposal.

Deep down in your heart of hearts, you knew that your love was no longer unrequited.

It was unmatched.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this if you did, I sincerely hope it entertained you for a while. Be sure to check out the sequel 'Unmatched' if you're interested in the continuation of this story. ~Mica  
> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/) or on AO3  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
